


Seeking Redemption

by RinLeonhart



Series: Realizing Truths [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KiGo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinLeonhart/pseuds/RinLeonhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shego and Kim seem to grow closer as senior year is about to begin. Ron struggles with his feelings. Kigo & RonFelix. Sequel to Realizing Truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I still don't own any of the Kim Possible characters. 

**Warning:** This fic will contain both girl/girl and boy/boy. If that offends you, don't read it. However, I will probably put up a warning before any explicit content so you can choose to skip it if you want.

 

Chapter 1

There was only two days until school started. Their senior year. It was going to be great and yet…it was also frightening. This was the big year, after this there was…what? College?

"Argh! More school! I swear to you, on this very day…" Ron struck a dramatic pose. Long pause. "Okay, so I'm all out of ideas…"

Kim flung a naco at him. It bounced off of his forehead and lay innocently on the ground.

"Oh the pain!" he cried, clutching at his heart. Rufus promptly struck his head out of Ron's pocket and leaped for the fallen chip.

"Mmm! Naco!" Rufus said, munching on said item.

"Nooo! Not my naco!" Ron yelled as Rufus hopped out and ran off. Ron sprinted after him. "Give me my naco, you rodent-fiend!" 

Kim and Monique rolled their eyes and resumed eating.

"Anyway, we have sooo gotta go shopping, girl!" Monique said excitedly.

"Yeah, we can hit the mall," Kim replied between munching.

"You ought to bring your girl with you," Monique suggested.

"Shego? Yeah, I can ask her." Kim drifted off in thought. Monique waited, but when she didn't come out of it, the African American girl waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Kim blinked.

"You went off again," Monique told her. "But it's cool, my company just isn't good enough anymore," she sniffed dramatically to prove her point.

"No! It's not like that!" Kim sat up.

Monique chuckled, "I'm just playing you, girl."

Ron flopped down onto the seat next to Kim. When he tried to steal some snackage however, all he got was growled at.

"You know Kim, I'm still not sure if Shego's being a good influence on you," Ron said, eventually managing to steal a naco.

"Hey Ron," Kim said sweetly. "Want to go to the mall later?"

Ron cringed. "Not shopping. Please no shopping!"

The two girls nodded simultaneously.

"Ohhh," he groaned and thumped his head on the table. "I'll go on one condition. We go to the club tonight."

Silence.

"I'm game," Monique said finally.

"All right, I'm in," Kim grinned. "Shego will drive us."

"You say that with such confidence." Monique grinned at the red head.

"Okay, first thing on our agenda. Kim needs a car!" Ron yelled. Kim had gotten her license over the past year, but she still didn't have a car so they were back in the same place they started. Ron was still having trouble getting his, he passed his permit test after hours of cramming the night before with Kim nodding over her book but he kept scaring all of his teachers off. For some reason, nobody wants to get in a car when Ron is behind the wheel. Monique didn't see a point in getting her license yet. All she had to do was ask Wade to use his remote car from his room. It worked out great. Wade didn't trust Ron with his precious machine. He and Monique had been talking a lot about things and that was one of the things they agreed on. 

"It is kind of pathetic that we're all eighteen and we still have to get rides," Kim said.

"We won't end up like Needlemeyer. Never!" Ron slammed his fist down on the table.

"Uh, hello? You passed your permit test. That's already more than he did," Monique pointed out.

"Yeah, well still…" Ron said defensively.

All three heads turned when the door opened and Shego walked through. She ignored the friends and went straight to the counter.

"What's with that? Diss!" Ron sneered.

Kim's eyes merely narrowed. "Shego, don't you dare…" she muttered under her breath. When the dark haired woman leaned far over the counter, Kim shot up out of her seat. By the time she reached Shego, the damage had already been done. The two of them walked back to Monique and Ron, Shego with her free chimarito in her hands, grinning widely.

"Damnit Shego, it's wrong!" Kim protested.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat," was all she said. Shego didn't look very chastised, but then again, she never did. "Come on, come on Kim. Let's go."

"What? Why?" Kim blinked.

"Because I have to get you home," she mumbled quickly.

"Huh?"

"Your mom cornered me this morning," she muttered under her breath.

"Oooooh, cornered by the Mrs. P. Harsh," Ron piped up.

Kim gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, Monique snickered and Ron laughed. Shego growled, but otherwise she didn't threaten the blond boy. She did so strictly for Kim's benefit and made it known often.

Shego hurried Kim out of Bueno Nacho and into her car. Once in the car, she leaned over and kissed Kim long and hard. Kim was breathless by the time she pulled away. She still wasn't used to the public showings of affection. Kim hadn't told her parents about Shego yet or the navel piercing for that matter. She would, but on her terms, Kim thought as they drove away.

Back inside Bueno Nacho, Monique sipped at her drink.

"You kinda gotta feel bad for Shego. She went from her nice, quiet life of evil to…the Possible family," Ron said wiping an imaginary tear away.

"So, are you going to bring another friend to the club?" Monique asked innocently.

"Well…maybe," Ron grinned back at her.

"So how did this happen again?" Monique inquired, munching on a chip.

"What?"

"When did you suddenly turn gay?"

"I'm not gay! I'm straight! Or, bi…or um, something. I don't know anymore. My head hurts…" Ron complained, rubbing his forehead.

Monique chuckled at him. "Calm down, big boy. You don't need all the answers now. You just need to know what you want."

"Yeah, but I don't even know if he likes me that way. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship over something miniscule." He slumped in his seat.

"Actually it's not that…miniscule," Monique flashed a grin at Ron.

"Well…it's like, I see Kim and Shego and they're…happy. I just want to know how long this is going to take," Ron said quietly. "I've been avoiding Felix for a while now, but I need to get this off my chest. I need to tell him." The seriousness in his eyes made Monique uneasy. She was seeing the part of Ron that wasn't silly.

Not long after, the two of them split up and went to their separate homes. While Ron walked, his mind mulled over his thoughts. Should he tell him? Yes, he had to. Either Felix would tell him he felt the same way or he would shoot him down. But no matter the answer, Ron had to know.

He finally reached his house and strode through the door. He shouted a greeting to his mother in the kitchen then went straight to his room. Once inside his room, Ron made a beeline across the messy floor to the phone. He dialed Felix's number, took a deep breath to steady himself and waited, listening to the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Felix! How's it hanging?"

"Oh, hey Ron. Pretty good here, how about you?"

"Can't complain," Ron said and licked his lips. "Hey, there's a club not far from here. Me, Kim and Monique were planning on going tonight. You wanna come?"

"Oh, I see. Kind of like one last night of freedom before we're locked back into the chains of school, huh? Sure, I don't have any plans. How are we getting there?" Felix asked.

"Oh, uh, Shego," Ron said with a little laugh.

"Who's that?"

"You know, the girl that used to be Drakken's sidekick? Green and black scary woman?"

"Oh yeah, wait…used to be?" Felix sounded confused.

"Um, yeah, she quit working for him and she's with Kim now," Ron stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I caught that much since she was there when that mutated experiment got loose. So what made her leave Drakken?" he said.

"Kim, uh…persuaded her," Ron laughed nervously.

"How?"

"Well, remember when I said they were together, well…they're _together_ ," he told Felix.

There was a pause over the phone.

"So the friend of my enemy is really, really cute, huh?" Felix laughed and Ron relaxed. For a second he wondered if he'd scared the brown haired boy away.

"Apparently KP thought so. All right, well we'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Sure, see you then." They hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Mild suggestive themes for Ron/Felix.

Chapter 2

 

"I don't see what the problem is!" Kim fumed.

"Do you think that maybe you could ask me first? I mean, maybe I might have plans tonight?" Shego said, her eyes trained on the road as she drove.

"Did you?"

"…No."

Kim sniffed. "You just don't want to spend time with me anymore."

"It's not like that, it's just-" she turned and came face to face with Kim's puppy dog face. "Oh for crying out loud! Gimme a break!" she nearly screamed, but she already knew the fight was over.

Shego muttered under her breath. "Whatever, just ask me first next time…"

Kim grinned and hugged the dark haired woman as they turned into Ron's driveway. They didn't have to wait long before Ron came out the door and ran over.

"Hey, KP! Hey, Shego!" he said as he climbed into the car.

Kim grinned back at him. Shego grunted as they back out and drove away. It didn't seem as if the villainess was ever going to warm up to Ron.

"Oh, hey, we have to pick up Felix too," Ron announced. Kim blinked and twisted around to look at him.

"You're taking Felix to a dance club?" she asked incredulously. "He's in a wheelchair!"

This made Shego turn around to stare at him in disbelief. Meaning she wasn't looking at the road while they were going 65 miles per hour.

"Shego!" Ron yelled. Shego ignored him.

"You mean to tell me that I'm wasting my time to pick up a cripple and take him to a dance club?!" Shego shrieked in disbelief.

"HE IS NOT A CRIPPLE!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. Kim froze, startled. Shego didn't.

"You better fucking sit down and shut the hell up!" she yelled. Kim noticed that the car was speeding up the more agitated the raven haired woman became. Trees flashed by as they sped down the road. Kim detected a car on the horizon and was rapidly coming closer by the second.

"Shego…" she said, her eyes glued to the impending doom before them. The fighting duo ignored her. By now they were nearly on top of the car.

"Shego!" Kim screamed and braced for the inevitable impact.

Shego's gaze never left Ron as she yanked the wheel to the side and passed the car at the last moment. Even throughout all that, Ron and Shego never paused in their argument.

Kim laid a hand on Shego's arm. At her touch, the pale woman stopped mid-sentence to look at her.

"Stop," Kim said softly. Shego opened her mouth to say argue, but Kim cut her off. "Please," she said imploringly. Shego shut her mouth, but Kim could tell her jaw was clenched to keep back whatever sarcastic retort was on the tip of her tongue. Kim took her hand in hers and squeezed it gratefully. A smile flashed on Shego's lips before she could hide it.

Ron's heart faltered in his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked out the window. He had to get it together. He would be seeing Felix soon. His thought tumbled over each other as the three friends sat in silence. They eventually pulled into Monique's driveway and waited for her to come out. And waited. And waited.

Getting tired of waiting and since Kim refused to leave without her friend, everyone got out of the car and walked up to the door. Kim knocked and waited. Movement could be heard, but the door remained unopened. Kim tried the doorknob only to find it locked. She began to worry. A sidelong glance at Shego and the villainess began working on the lock. It only took a few seconds and then they were in. Kim took the point since she knew the place the best. All the lights were off, making their job all the more difficult but they still managed to pick through the house unscathed. Ron had a few close calls, but was saved by Shego grabbing his collar.

A light appeared at the end of the hallway, seemingly the only light on in the house. They froze and listened quietly. Monique's voice could be heard and everyone relaxed. They tensed however, when they heard a male voice coming from the room as well.

"I'm coming for you, Monique!" Ron suddenly yelled and barreled past the two girls and into the room. Kim rolled her eyes. So much for the stealth idea.

The two women rounded the corner and walked into the room. Blinded momentarily, they paused in the doorway. When their eyes could adjust, they gazed upon an interesting scene.

Felix was sitting on Monique's bed, holding up two different dresses for her to choose from. Monique stood on the other side of the room, currently applying makeup. Ron was just as shocked as Kim and Shego and simply stood watching with his mouth agape.

"Hey Kim," Monique greeted, not pausing applying her makeup.

"I don't know…the black one's shorter, but the purple one shows off your curves more…" Felix stated out loud, eyes dancing back from one dress to the other. "What do you guys think?" he asked the trio.

"The black one," Shego said immediately. She plucked at the fishnet sleeve of the shirt she wore. It was the same shirt that she'd stolen at the mall a while ago. 'Dangerous' was scrawled in green over the black shirt. She and Kim had argued over the pants before they left. Kim wanted her to wear the black leather pants, while Shego elected for the more comfortable black jeans. Shego won using 'it's quieter and what if…' argument.

At the sound of Shego's voice, Monique turned to grin evilly at her. Shego pointedly ignored the look.

"Hey, Shego… what would it take to get you in a dress?" Monique inquired, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"To fill my heart with the enjoyment of mounting your head on my wall," Shego replied just as sweetly.

Monique made a face at her and Ron finally snapped out of it. He went over to Felix.

"Hey, Ron," Felix acknowledged, looking up from the dresses. Ron felt his chest tighten when the other boy looked at him. Whether it was from nerves or not, he wasn't sure.

"Hey Felix, what's up? I thought we were going to pick you up?" Ron asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Oh yeah, about that. Monique called me up and asked me if I could help her get ready. I have no clue why she picked me, but I wasn't really doing anything so…" He shrugged. "Here I am."

"That's weird. Why didn't she ask Kim or me?" Ron wondered out loud, a suspicion growing in the back of his mind.

Felix grinned. "Well, I'm betting that Kim was busy." He pointed at Kim who was trying to get something in Shego's hands. Kim was actually on her back, scrambling for whatever it was. "And I can guess why she didn't call you."

"What do you mean?" Ron blinked.

Felix motioned at his clothes. Ron was still in his cargo pants and black tee shirt from earlier.

"Oh…well…" Ron shrugged. "Wait, are you trying to tell me the reason she didn't ask me is because I have no fashion sense?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. Yes, I am," Felix grinned at him.

"Why you…" Ron pounced on the brown haired boy. Ron almost managed to give Felix a noogie before Felix got the upper hand.

"Look! Monkey!" Shego yelled and pointed.

"Ahhhh!" Ron ducked and scrambled behind Felix before he had a chance to think.

Shego, Monique and Felix laughed. Kim did too, but tried to hide it.

"Okay, see that was just so not cool," Ron said, getting up and brushing his pants off.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny." Felix grinned widely. The comment and grin earned him a punch in the arm from Ron.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" Shego said, checking her nails.

After a while, everyone was finally outside and getting into the car. Which was when they found they had a problem. Felix's wheelchair wouldn't fit in Shego's trunk, so it had to go in the back seat. To sum it all up…there wasn't enough room. Monique ended up being the one to solve it all.

"Felix can sit in Ron's lap," Monique announced matter of factly.

Ron squeaked. "Why me?"

"He ain't sittin' on me 'cause I don't want to be wearing crushed velvet, y'hear?" she told him, one slender eyebrow raised trying to send him a message.

Ron gulped.

"Okay. Pick me up, dude," Felix said finally.

Ron did a nervous little laugh. "Yeah, and I'll drop you on your head while I'm at it."

"Well, I guess he can sit on my lap. I can sit in the back," Kim offered. Felix craned his neck to look at the red head, which was why he missed Monique grinding her stiletto heel into Ron's foot.

Between Shego's death glare and Monique's heels, Ron found the nerve to do it.

"No, no. I'm just joking. I got you," Ron announced and picked his friend up with ease. Ron's body warmed the instant Felix touched him. He mentally cursed himself and told his body to settle down. Kim picked up the wheelchair and put it in the back. Then Monique slid in carefully, smoothing out the length of her black dress. Felix and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Ron lowered himself onto the seat and gingerly sat Felix in his lap. Felix wiggled in his lap, getting comfortable. Ron bit his lip and willed himself to be still. Grinning, Felix looked over his shoulder at Ron.

"Now don't you be getting any ideas." Felix winked at him. He made a face. "Hey Ron, I think your belt buckle is digging into me." Felix moved from side to side in an attempt to get comfy. Ron thanked whatever deity there was in the sky that Felix couldn't see his face.

"Heh, heh, yeah right. Like I would find your butt attractive," Ron said. Monique shook her head, trying not to cry.

"Smooth," she mouthed at him. Okay, so he was messing this up more than he could have ever expected. Why did everything always go wrong?

"... Not in my car," Shego said, an edge of steel in her voice.

Ron grinned at the villain. "Wouldn't dream of it… _sweetie_."

"Argh! That's it!" Shego growled, let go of the steering wheel and swiped for Ron. The blond boy hid behind Felix and squeaked.

"Shego!" Kim yelled and grabbed the wheel. "Could you two just quit long enough for us to get there, please?!" Shego snarled and took back the wheel. There were no more arguments until they got to where they were going. Upon entering, Felix gaped at the inside of the place. He needed a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and strobe lights. On the far wall an iridescent tree was painted and seemed to glow. Petals softened the footfalls of the people dancing to the beat of the current song. Felix looked up and found Ron staring at him intently. He grinned at his friend and Ron motioned his head to the bar. Without waiting to see if Felix would follow, Ron threaded his way to the crowd. Monique and Felix chatted amiably as they followed Ron.

"Dance with me," Kim whispered in Shego's ear and took the pale woman's hand. Shego let herself be dragged into the dancing crowd, watching the lithe body of the red head before her with a grin.

It wasn't long after the trio reached the bar that Monique broke off from them and went hunting for a man to dance with. She gave them a little wave and disappeared in the crowd on the dance floor.

"So I heard you could dance pretty well," Felix said, completely at ease with his surroundings.

"A little. It depends on the song playing I guess," Ron answered with a shrug and sat down.

"Monique and I were talking earlier. She was telling me about the time you met the Oh Boyz. Do you really know all their dance moves by heart?" he asked Ron and ordered a soda.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, uh, yeah I do."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Let me see!" Felix rolled his eyes with a grin.

Ron smoothed back his hair and, unabashed, began to dance. Felix watched him wordlessly. Ron started to get lost in the beat, shut his eyes and just let his body move. Felix broke him out of it finally.

"Whoo! Go Ron!" he yelled and circled his fist in the air. Ron's eyes snapped open and he stopped dancing immediately, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Ron told him.

"Nah, it was great. You must've spent a long time working on those moves. Hey, there's Monique," Felix stated and pointed off to the right. Ron followed his gaze and spotted his friend dragging a dark haired man after her. Literally. She had his hand and was pulling him off across the floor. He had a bewildered expression on his face.

"You know, I almost feel bad for the guy." Ron laughed. "I so know how that feels!"

Felix blinked. "You what?"

"Oh, I went out with Monique for awhile," Ron replied.

"When was that?" Felix asked, sipping on a drink he'd ordered.

"Around six months ago or so. It didn't work out," Ron said and grabbed Felix's drink.

"Hey!" Felix exclaimed and laughed. "Get your own! So what happened?"

Ron shrugged, took a drink then gave it back to Felix. "Nothing. We weren't really going anywhere and…"

"And what?"

"Er, uh, I fell for someone else, so we broke up. No hard feelings." Ron looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, well that's cool. Hey, do you want to spend the night over at my house?" Felix asked casually.

"Now does this include a night of full on zombie bashing?" Ron inquired. At Felix's affirmative nod, Ron pumped his fist in the air. "Ah, booyah! Hell yes!"

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, well I haven't played any video games since I was at your house a couple months ago," he said sheepishly. Inside though, Ron was jumping around practically squealing with joy. He was going to get a chance to kick it off with Felix!

Rufus chose that time to make an appearance. Sticking his head out of Ron's pocket, Rufus jumped into Felix's lap and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Felix asked the naked mole rat.

"Cheese!" Rufus squealed with excitement.

"Sorry, no can do buddy," Ron told him. "You can have some later."

Rufus slumped as Ron picked him up and put him back in his pocket.

"They make such a cute couple," Felix stated out loud and motioned towards the dance floor. Ron looked in the direction Felix wanted and spotted Kim and Shego dancing. Shego had her arms wrapped loosely around Kim's hips, watching her closely. The red head had her eyes closed and her arms around Shego's neck. Neither woman seemed aware of the world.

"Yeah, they're always like that. I think their limit for not touching one another is five minutes. You seem to be taking it well," Ron remarked, looking at his friend.

Felix shrugged. "It's none of my business. As long as Kim's happy, who am I to bash who she dates?"

"So the fact that they're both girls doesn't bother you?"

"No, not really. I shouldn't matter what body they're in, so long as you love them," Felix said, his blue eyes staring intently at Ron while he talked. Ron had to look at the floor. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. I have to say the biggest problem I had with it was that it's Shego." Ron laughed. "I mean, Kim had to find the hardest relationship in Middleton."

"True, but she looks like she's enjoying it," a low voice whispered in Ron's ear.

"AHH!" Ron jumped. He could hear Felix's laughter as he whirled around to meet a pair of emerald eyes. "S-Shego."

Shego smirked at him, a hand on her hip. Kim came up behind her, a slight flush to her face.

"Hey guys," she said. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, this place is great!" Felix exclaimed enthusiastically. Shego split from the group and ordered a rum and Coke. A drink in her hand, she returned a few minutes later. She sipped at it, ignoring the glare she was getting from her lover.

"You know, you two would make a cute couple," Shego stated out loud thoughtfully. They all blinked in shock. Felix broke the silence by laughing. It didn't take long for everyone to join in.

"So, lover boy," Ron grinned and draped himself over Felix's lap and wheelchair. "How about it? Wanna go out on a date with me?" Ron asked, making smoochy faces at him.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he casually responded, flexing his hips a little under Ron. With a thump, Ron fell off Felix's lap, his face beet red. Felix laughed at his antics. Even Shego chuckled at the fumbling blond boy. Kim, on the other hand, took it completely seriously.

"Wait, so-" started Kim, but was cut off by Shego running her fingers through her red hair. She whispered something in Kim's ear then gently nipped the curve, making Kim flush to her hairline.

"Yeah, well, I…er-ahem…" Kim struggled to speak. Shego grinned mischievously and guided her away from the two boys. She looked back over her shoulder at Ron and winked at him. Since Ron was blocking his view, Felix didn't see the wink. Ron's mouth hung open. Did Shego just help him? Was she just…nice? To him? Ron turned to look at Felix.

"Geez, I didn't mean to startle you that bad," Felix joked.

"No, I- uh, never mind," Ron shook his head, bewildered.

Monique came running up to them, looking slightly disheveled.

"Guys, uh, we gotta split. Now," she said.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"Well, um let's just say I'm that good," she replied. By then, two guys could be barely seen pushing their way through the crowd. One looked to be about six feet tall, African American and was wearing a football jacket. The other had his hair in dreads and was smaller, but just as muscled. Nice.

The three of them turned to get out of there when a heavy hand descended on Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, you wouldn't be moving in on my woman, would you?" the shorter one asked him.

"Who, me? Uh, no, not at all." Ron laughed nervously.

"You mean my woman, right?" the football player glared at the shorter one.

"Oh, hell no…" the shorter one started and an argument ensued. Kim appeared at the elbow of the short one.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. The shorter man snaked an arm around her waist, winking at her. He didn't get to say anything because Shego appeared in front of him, death written all over her face. Her right fist erupted in green flame and she upper cut him under the chin, sending him flying.

"What the hell are you? Some kind of freak?" The football player asked, taking a step back. Before Shego had a chance to attack, Kim acted. She pulled out her grappling gun and shot the rope over a beam on the ceiling and clipped the hook onto his pants then pulled down on the gun with all her body weight, lifting the man upside down and pulling his pants up too his ankles. Shego blinked.

"Nice," she said, grinning at Kim.

"Maybe you should invest in some boxers without trains on them," Ron laughed. "Choo choooo!" The guy growled and lunged for Ron.

"Uh, hey guys, perhaps that's our cue for an exit?" Monique suggested. Felix nodded in agreement and they left.

It was an uneventful ride in the car. Felix sat in Ron's lap again, Kim was in the passenger seat and Monique sat next to the boys.

They dropped Monique off first. When Ron told them he was getting dropped off at Felix's, nobody commented. Ron was expecting another argument with Shego but it never came. Weird. Shego followed Felix's instruction and soon they pulled into the brown haired boy's driveway.

Felix wiggled off of Ron's lap so that he could get out. Ron bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets. This was going to be harder than he thought. Literally. Ron got out of the car and picked Felix up, avoiding any eye contact. Surprisingly, it was Shego who got out and unfolded the wheelchair. She winked at Ron as he sat Felix down.

"Have fun," she smirked. Ron's jaw fell. How did she- When did she find out? Ron nearly tripped.

"Thanks Shego, I'll see you later!" Felix called out as Ron picked himself up.

"Whatever, short stuff," Shego said as she departed. Kim punched her in the arm.

"OW! What'd I do?" she asked innocently.

"Kim rolled her eyes. "You aren't that innocent." Shego grinned as Felix and Ron disappeared into the house and pounced on Kim.

Felix yelled out a greeting to his mom and went directly to his room to grab his games. Ron watched him go and felt his muscles relax. He didn't realize how tense he had been all night. The blond boy decided to make himself at home and flew through the air to land on the couch. He sprawled out and Rufus came out of his pocket to sit on his chest, chittering angrily.

"Sorry buddy," Ron told the naked mole rat. Rufus seemed mollified by the apology. When Felix came back into the room, both their heads turned to look at him.

"How cute," Felix said with a grin.

Ron snorted. "Need help?"

"Nope. I got it. I have to hook it up to the TV, give me a second."

Ron shrugged and closed his eyes. He heard Felix rummaging around quietly. His eyes shot open when he heard Felix yelp.

"OW!"

"What happened?" Ron asked, looking over at his friend. He felt his face get hot when he saw that Felix was bent over, his head under the TV, looking up at the connections. His position, however, left his butt up in the air, in Ron's full view.

"Oh nothing, a wire came out. Gimme a sec, I'll get it." He announced, his rear wiggling as he moved forward, looking for the wire. Ron shifted, feeling an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. This was not happening. Not now… Ron prayed.

"Hey, Ron?" Felix called over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah?" Ron gulped.

"Could you come help me? There's a switch on the other side above me. I can't quite reach it, so…" he trailed off.

"Sure thing." Ron got up and went over to his friend. With a tremendous effort, Ron managed to tear his eyes away from Felix's fine physique and saw the switch he was talking about. The only way he could get that switch however was to stand where Felix's bum was.

"Hey, could you scoot over?" he asked.

"Nope, can't. I have to connect it at the same time you switch it on." Shit.

Ron swallowed a lump in his throat and moved behind Felix. He tried to not touch, but after a second, he realized that was impossible. By now, Ron had a tent in his pants that Felix couldn't miss. He leaned over to flip the switch.

"You okay up there?" Felix called over his shoulder and shifted his rear gently brushed the front of Ron's pants. Ron felt his member twitch and he had to bite his lips to keep from screaming out. This is hell. This must be what hell is like, Ron thought. But if it was, he honestly wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Okay… hit it!" Felix yelled and Ron flipped the switch. The TV turned on, so Ron assumed it had worked.

"Uh, Ron?" Felix murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna stay there all day?" he asked.

"Oh, oops!" Ron's face flamed. He immediately sat back. A slight twinge of regret caused him to almost groan. It was driving him nuts, but… at the same time, it felt great.

Ron practically ran back to the couch, sat down and promptly put a pillow on his lap to hide his growing erection. Felix dragged himself out from under the TV and grinned up at his friend. Ron's heart nearly stopped. With his hair mussed up and blue eyes sparkling. Felix looked… wonderful. Ron watched him as Felix lifted himself up on to the couch, noticing how the muscles played under his skin.

Now beside Ron, Felix grabbed a controller and threw one at Ron as well. Ron grinned at him.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Felix asked him.

"As if! You can try Felix, but nobody can stop The Ron." Ron said, buffing his nails on his shirt.

Felix only snorted and the boys started playing their game. After a while, Felix asked Ron to grab him a drink. Ron did so and got himself one as well.

"I don't have a cup holder over here. Could you set it on the table beside you?" Felix inquired, handing Ron the cup.

"Sure," Ron replied and they went back to their zombie mayhem. Felix was actually really good so if Ron had any chance at beating him, he needed to concentrate. The only problem was that every ten minutes Felix needed a drink. So of course, he leaned over Ron to grab it, causing Ron's fragile focus to shatter. Every time he felt Felix lean over and put his chest on Ron's thighs, the blond boy's entire body warmed. He thanked whatever higher deity there was for the pillow because without it, he didn't know what he would do.

He wanted to ask Felix, but… what if he was repulsed? What if he didn't want anything to do with Ron after that? He couldn't bear it to see his friend turn away from him like that. Besides, if he asked Felix that now, no doubt he'd feel uncomfortable lying next to him in the bed tonight. So… Ron bided his time. He could wait… He felt his member harden more when Felix leaned over for another drink. Maybe.

And so the night went with Ron becoming more and more frustrated at every turn. It seemed as if every thing he did, Felix managed to taunt him unknowingly. Ron finally couldn't take it anymore and begged off, saying he was going to take a shower.

Felix watched as he disappeared through the doorway and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A crash was heard as Kim and Shego fell - yes, fell - through the door. Both girls were laughing so hard that they couldn't manage to regain their feet, so they laid on the floor giggling uncontrollably.

"Kimmie?" Mr. Possible called from the kitchen. Kim gulped air down in between chuckles, and covered Shego's mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep the older woman quiet.

"Yes Dad?" she yelled back. Shego pulled back quickly and took Kim's finger into her mouth, running her tongue over it and then bit the very end. Kim's breath caught in her throat.

"Could you come here?" her dad asked, bringing her back to reality. "I need to discuss something with you."

"Oooh, Kimmie's in trouble…" Shego whispered in her ear. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Shove it, Shego."

The dark haired woman grinned as Kim got to her feet and went off to see what her father wanted.

"Hey Dad," Kim greeted. "What did you need?"

"Is Shego around?" Dr. Possible inquired. Kim's brow furrowed at the odd question.

Shego cleared her throat, gaining her the attention of the older man. She was leaning against the door frame, filing her nails disinterestedly.

"Ah good. I was hoping the two of you could work together on this," he began. "We've been hearing a…rumor of sorts. Supposedly there is a tomb of a great prince in Egypt."

"Oooh, goodie. A field trip!" Shego remarked. Kim glared at her and her father ignored the comment. By now he was used to Shego's sarcastic nature.

"Inside this tomb is a specific piece of jewelry. The Marhuto pendant. It is made of a metal unparalleled by any in the world. The substance is completely unknown to us. It could revolutionize the way the world-" He was cut off by Shego.

"Yadda, yadda. Basically, you want us to steal it and bring it to you, right?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say steal-" he started.

"Okay, cool, let's go!" Shego said, dragging Kim out of the room leaving a very confused Mr. Possible.

"What was that all about?" Kim ground her heels into the ground, preventing Shego from dragging her further.

"I like your dad and all, but does he have to ramble on and on and on and…" Shego paused for a breath.

"Okay, I get it!" Kim said, holding up her hands. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and switched it on. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Wade," Kim said.

"Hey Kim, hey S-Shego," Wade replied. Ever since that day when Shego came storming into Kim's room drenched and stark naked, the boy genius had yet to say Shego's name without stammering. 

Kim filled him up to date with what her father had told her. It only took him a minute to look up the place they needed.

"Transportation?" asked Kim.

Shego tapped her shoulder and stared at her pointedly.

"Right. Sorry, old habits die hard," she apologized. "Talk to you later, Wade."

"Later, Kim."

Dr. Possible came in with a big smile and rested a hand on Kim's shoulder. He attempted to do the same to Shego, but she dodged the hand with ease and ignored him.

"You ready?" he questioned.

"No," Kim and Shego said in unison. He blinked.

"We have to change," Kim told him.

Kim's dad rolled his eyes. "Women."

Shego opened her mouth to comment, but Kim hooked her arm with the older girl's and hauled her bodily up the stairs.

"Hey!" Shego squawked.

Kim let her go when they reached her room. The only problem was that Shego didn't want to let her go. Or at least that's what Kim thought when she wrapped herself around the red head. Kim stood there for a moment and enjoyed the moment. She sighed happily but attempted to wiggle her fingers between Shego and herself. Shego growled and Kim froze.

"What's up, Shego?" Kim asked, relaxing in her arms.

"I'm happy," she mumbled. "Don't screw it up, Princess."

Kim grinned, she couldn't help it. This happened ever time Shego showed her soft side. It made her feel warm and she felt completely content with the world. Kim shook it off; they had a mission to complete.

"So what…you don't want to steal things anymore?" Kim asked her innocently, hiding her grin from her lover.

"Don't push it, Kimmie." Shego let her go. Kim made a face at her and moved to her closet.

The girls changed in silence. Shego got done first and watched Kim hungrily as she finished. A light shading of pink appeared on Kim's cheekbones, but the teen refused to acknowledge that Shego had gotten to her.

"Come on lover-girl, let's go." Shego rolled her eyes and pushed Kim out the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked, an eyebrow raised.

Shego looked innocent. "Nothing, nothing at all." They continued out to the front lawn, arguing. A large ship came into view and lowered down to land. Kim blinked. When did Shego get a new ship anyway? She had been expecting the little escape ship, not this. At her puzzled look, Shego spoke up.

"I confiscated it from Drakken. Apparently he had an order put through, but disappeared before he could pick it up…"

"And you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Kim eyed Shego sideways. Come to think of it… What _had_ happened to Drakken?

Shego just stared at her.

"Okay, okay! You can't blame me for trying!" she said in her defense.

It was going to take at least a half an hour, so the women relaxed and got comfortable. Kim didn't want to know how the ship could move that fast, she just enjoyed the trip.

 

Back at Felix's house…

 

"Have a nice shower?" Felix asked, catching Ron's attention as he came out. He had a towel on his head and was vigorously drying his hair. He had to borrow some of Felix's clothes but they were pretty much the same size so it wasn't a problem.

"Uh, yeah…" Ron answered, swallowing hard.

"Good. Wanna watch some T.V. for a while?" Felix threw the remote at him and lay back on the couch.

"Sure. Anything good on?" he replied, flicking through the channels as he sat down by Felix.

"Nope. Why else do you think I gave you the remote?"

"Hey!" Ron remarked with an annoyed face. Felix laughed at him. "Uh huh, well if you think that's funny, wait until I kick your butt!" Ron leaped on Felix and mimicked punching him. Felix couldn't move, he was laughing so hard.

Then Ron realized that he was straddling Felix on the couch and suddenly the temperature in the room went up. The blond boy rolled off his friend and picked up the forgotten remote, which had been knocked to the floor during the skirmish.

"Ooooh, nice view," Felix teased. Ron blushed.

"Yeah, whatever, just shut up," he grumbled and resumed watching the T.V. Tonight was not going as he had planned. In fact it was getting harder and harder to keep up this facade of being just friends. He stared at the television without really seeing it. His mind mulled over the problem, but couldn't find an answer. He couldn't tell him. He just couldn't. But he had to… but he couldn't…And so it went until he noticed Felix drifting off to sleep out of the corner of his eye. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Then he watched, unable to move, as Felix's head slowly slid lower and rested on his shoulder.

Ron ceased breathing. Unsure of what to do, he sat still for a minute and slid out from underneath the slumbering boy. Gently, he picked Felix up, sliding an arm under his back and legs until he was comfortable.

A sense of protectiveness washed over him and made him the boy closer. He seemed fragile somehow, so unlike how he acted when he was awake.

Apparently Felix's mother had gone to bed as well seeing as how Ron didn't see her as he quietly took Felix to his room. Once inside the bedroom, he lay Felix down on the bed. The boy curled up, surprising Ron. He had figured on Felix being paralyzed from the waist down, but it seemed that it was untrue. He felt mildly ashamed for never asking.

Ron briefly wondered if he should change Felix into his pajamas, but after a twitch from down below, he figured it was safer to leave him as he was. Ron walked to the other side of the bed and lay down. After studying Felix's profile, the blond boy rolled over and drifted off into his dreams. He never stirred when the brown haired boy rolled over and curled himself up around Ron's body with a smile.

 

\-------------------

 

The ship landed smoothly and quietly. Stealth ship. Niiice. Shego and Kim exited the ship and the villainess hit a few buttons on a small device in her hand. The ship became translucent and disappeared.

Surveying their surroundings, the two women slowly made their way to a small structure not far from the ship. The sand shifted as the wind blew, sending the particles flying through the air.

Kim groaned. "I hate sand. It gets in the worst places!" she pouted.

"Oh, really now...?" Shego grinned widely.

Kim ignored the green and black clad woman and instead focused on what was in front of her. It was a large rectangular tomb with large catlike statues on either side of the entrance. The cats' eyes seemed to bore into her, making her skin crawl. She shrugged off the feeling as a silly superstition and strode confidently into the tomb.

Inside, light was scarce and dust abundant. Shego sneezed behind her.

"I hate dust," she muttered.

"Funny, from looking at the way you keep your house, I'd have thought you loved it," Kim muttered, shooting a grin at the villain beside her. Shego ignored the jab and looked around the place.

The room had a musty, old quality about it and the air hung thick like a blanket over the room. Gold, old artifacts and possessions of the long dead prince lay scattered around the room. Kim saw Shego's eyes light up.

"Don't even think about it," Kim warned.

"Oh come on! It's not like he's going to need it!" she exclaimed and motioned her hands at the large sarcophagus at the other end of the room on the dais. There was a stone staircase to the right of it, leading downward into the dark.

"Well, that's our ticket," Kim said and picked her way over to it. Shego followed behind her wordlessly.

They were completely in the dark now. This place made Kim feel like she was being pressed in from all sides. The magnitude of the dark was boundless. The feeling shattered when light slashed across Kim's vision, blinding her. When her eyes managed to adjust, Kim could see Shego standing calmly in the center of the room with a long slender light stick, waiting for her to catch up.

Again, the room was cluttered with ancient relics and various things, but off to one side stood a raised portion of stone. Kim had a sneaky suspicion that the pendant lay there, as well. She moved closer and saw that she was right. A piece of small jewelry glinted softly in the unnatural light. It looked like any other piece of jewelry in the room, but Kim bet that this was what she was looking for. Better safe than sorry though. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and Wade appeared.

"Hey, Kim." He grinned.

"Hey Wade. I got the pendant, or at least I think I do. Can-"

"-I scan it and see if it's the right one?"

"Please and thank you."

A small beam of green light shot out from the top of the communicator and scanned down the pendant. Kim waited patiently for Wade to finish comparing the data.

"Yup, you got it," Wade confirmed.

"All right. Thanks, Wade!" Kim turned the communicator off and pocketed the pendant. "Mission comple- _Shego, what are you doing?_ " Kim asked exasperatedly.

Shego picked up another trinket, eyed it and threw it back into the pile.

"What does it look like? I didn't come all the way here to leave with empty hands," she replied and picked up a crystal, looking at it closely. Kim grabbed it and put it back down.

"You are NOT going to steal from here," Kim told the villainess firmly.

"Why not? You are," Shego pointed out.

"I am not. I'm retrieving it. There's a difference," Kim argued.

"Yeah, you're retrieving it for people who never had it to begin with."

Kim blinked.

"Exactly," she smirked.

"It is not stealing!" Kim persisted.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here," Shego said and headed for the door, leaving Kim in the growing darkness. She had to scramble to catch up with her.

"Hey! Get your pale butt back here!" Kim slowed down when she reached Shego's side. "Moody much?"

Shego sent a tendril of green flame at Kim's rear, but missed because Kim had seen it coming. The red head stuck her tongue out at her and grinned mischievously, running ahead. Shego chased after her onto the ship.

Kim threw herself down into the passenger seat, grinning widely. Shego rolled her eyes and hit a few buttons on the console, then put the ship on automatic so she could sit back and relax. She pulled out the crystal she had looked at in the tomb and inspected it more closely.

"Shego!" Kim chastised. "I can't believe you actually stole that!"

"And I can't believe you don't know me better by now," Shego shot back immediately. She blinked. Why did she just say that?

Kim's face flushed crimson.

"What?" the older girl asked her.

"I…uh…where did you have it hidden?" Kim asked, trying to suppress her blushing.

Shego grinned wickedly. She pulled her collar away from her neck and placed the crystal firmly down between her breasts.

Kim blushed even redder, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the pale expanse of exposed chest.

"I love it when you blush."

Shego clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Did she just say that? She didn't- she… what was wrong with her?

At her lover's shocked expression, Kim started to worry. Shego never looked shocked.

"Shego, what's wrong?" Kim looked concerned.

Shego tightened her hands over her mouth and shook her head.

"Come on, Shego. Please?"

Shego's mouth betrayed her and started talking, but her hands muffled her words. Kim grabbed her wrists and attempted to pry her hands from her mouth. Shego refused to budge. Kim panted and paused, rethinking her strategy. Her yanking had caused the older woman to be pulled to her feet, but her hands were still covering her mouth. Kim realized she was never going to out muscle her, so…

She circled Shego slowly, thinking of a new plan. Shego's muscles had tensed when Kim drew near, sensing the battle to come. Kim grinned wickedly and reached down to pinch Shego's butt.

The villainess yelped and jumped through the air. She landed in a crouch and whirled around to glare at Kim, green flame engulfing her hands. Kim never missed a beat.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Shego!"

Shego's eyes widened, but before her hands could come up, her mouth opened.

"I can't lie. I don't know why. I didn't really want to tell you because I know you'd use it to your advan-" her hands slammed down over her mouth, cutting off the flood of hurried words.

Kim grinned from ear to ear, advancing on Shego and began firing questions at the hapless villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make a point of uploading a couple chapters every day. Bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Back at the Possible house, Jim and Tim had just finished their latest experiment. After they failed to replicate their A.I., Norkie, they had decided to make new improvements in him. Norkie didn't really mind, he just liked the attention.

"Whew! Done here!" Jim yelled and stepped back to survey his work.

Norkie sat on the edge of the table, blinking his big eyes up at the tweebs. His fur, as usual, was sticking up in all directions, giving him his nickname of 'the green fur ball'. Two tiny feet poked out from the bottom of the furry mass, giving him an utterly adorable look.

"Go on, try it!" Tim told the fur ball. Norkie blinked at him, then shut his eyes and concentrated. His shape began to change. Wires shot upwards, enveloping him, forming into his skin and molding his new body. Once a section had formed and solidified, 'skin' crawled upwards and covered it. The entire change only took a matter of seconds.

Norkie stood in front of them, not as a ball of fur, but as a human. Well, humanoid. A shock of emerald hair grew down past his shoulders. Dark green eyes peered out from between the strands of hair that covered his face. He brought up a hand and brushed the hair behind his pointed ears, revealing a chiseled face that somehow managed to look innocent as well. A small rectangular marking lay a little bit over a longer rectangle that started at his left cheekbone, the only thing identifying him as inhuman. 

"Whoa…" Jim and Tim breathed in unison.

Norkie blinked, but otherwise didn't move.

"Well, do something!" Jim urged, hopping up and down impatiently.

Norkie slid off the table top and stood, slightly unbalanced on his feet.

"Like what?" he asked calmly. His voice sounded smooth and low and completely human.

"HOOSHA!" the tweebs yelled and high-fived.

The sudden action startled the A.I. and his arm opened up, a laser appearing on the top of his wrist. The laser began firing randomly, exploding harmless pieces of furniture as Norkie grabbed at it, trying frantically to make it stop. When that failed, Norkie panicked and ran up the stairs to the ground levels.

Jim and Tim had dived behind a bookcase in the frenzy. When they saw their A.I. go running for the steps, they ran after in pursuit.

"Calm down, Norkie! Calm down!" Tim yelled after him.

"Well, it's a good thing he only destroyed the basement…" Jim muttered.

Norkie burst through the door and raced across the kitchen, freezing when he came face to face with Mrs. Possible. Mrs. Possible turned, noticed Norkie and dropped the pan she'd been holding. Her eyes widened as she stared at the completely naked 'man' before her. Norkie's eyes darted back and forth like a trapped creature and he felt his pulse increase due to his panic. They ray on his arm disappeared. Before he could be relieved, another one appeared on his other arm.

"Norkie, come back!" Jim yelled from the basement. Pounding footsteps could be heard racing up the stairs.

Mrs. Possible managed to tear her eyes from the scene before her and grabbed her cell phone, dialing a number.

"Kim! Norkie- ... well, I think it's Norkie, is on a rampage. How far away are you? He doesn't listen to the rest of us!"

"Uh…too far away. We'll be at least another twenty minutes. Can Ron help?"

"We need you. You can always calm him down. You call Ron and see if he can do anything." She hung up as the tweebs ran into the room.

"Norkie! Your defense mechanism is triggered by your behavioral patterns. You need to relax or it'll get worse!" Tim tried to explain.

Then Mr. Possible came in, rubbing his hands together. "Hey guys, what's for d-" He froze. "Why is there a strange, naked man in our kitchen?" He ducked quickly when a beam of white light appeared where his head had been a second ago.

All the Possible's in the house took cover as he randomly began firing, unable to control himself. Strangely enough, the beam didn't leave a trace of explosion or charred surfaces behind. If it wasn't coming from a ray on an A.I. forearm, it would seem like a pure beam of light. This went on for a while until Ron showed up with Felix.

Felix came through the door, startling the already panicked Norkie. The ray picked up on Norkie's distress and fired at Felix, hitting him directly in the chest. He slumped forward limply.

"Felix!" Ron shouted, but had to dodge another beam. Norkie's eyes darted for an opening. He started to run but stopped when he realized there was nowhere to go. The A.I. knew something though. If he stayed here with his uncontrolled technology, someone else was going to get hurt. He had to get out. The two boys were blocking the door, so Norkie closed his eyes and leaped through the closest window, sending glass flying.

"No!" the tweebs wailed as their creation disappeared into the night.

Mrs. Possible rushed over to where the boys were huddled. Ron was frantically trying to check his pulse when she knelt down and batted his hands away. His pulse was still strong, but he showed no sign of movement. Mrs. Possible checked his eyes, pulling up the lids.

"Out cold…but alive," she said smiling at the white faced Ron blinking up at her in relief. "He can sleep it off in the den. I believe there's a pull out bed. Would you like to stay the night, Ron?"

"Sure thing, Dr. P!" he replied enthusiastically. He picked Felix up out of his wheelchair and carried him to the den. Once he had closed the door behind him, Mrs. Possible turned to her sons with a look of death upon her face. The boys froze.

"But it-"

"-wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

"We calculated the functions of the…"

"We didn't count on Norkie having that much of a reaction!"

"It's not our fault," they said together.

Their mother fixed them with a piercing look. They fell silent and hung their heads.

"I have one word for you: grounded!" she gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Busted," Tim said.

"Hoosha," Jim agreed weakly.

When Kim finally got home she wasn't prepared for the effects of Norkie on her home. She glanced at the scorch marks on the leading down into the basement with apprehension. She found her mother in the kitchen.

"What-" Before Kim could finish, her mom spoke up.

"Your brother's gave Norkie the ability to morph into human form. When they did this they added a few new toys." She motioned to the basement.

"But…Norkie wouldn't do all this!" Kim answered, a bit startled by her brothers actually managing to pull it off.

"He would if he got scared," Mrs. Possible said softly.

She was right. Kim remembered how he used to be when he was still a fluffy ball and the damage he could do then. She could only imagine how much he could do now.

"So we have a dangerous, naked A.I. running loose in the streets of Middleton," her mom told her.

"He's naked? How-"

"I guess he can't morph clothes." Dr. P shrugged. "Oh and Ron and Felix are staying in the den tonight. Felix got shot by Norkie." At Kim's look of distress, she laid her fears to rest. "He's fine. The beam didn't seem to do anything other than stun him, he's unconscious."

Kim relaxed. "Well, I better tell Shego…" Kim sighed.

"I thought she was with you? Weren't you doing something for your father?" questioned Kim's mom.

"Yeah…She, um, decided she wasn't in a talking mood so she went home." Kim grinned at the memory of the near hysterical Shego trying with all her might to keep her hands over her mouth the entire flight. She had refused to remove them and even went to the lengths of using her knees, feet and elbows to land the ship. Kim, of course, had to ask the dark haired vixen questions. She remembered what it was like when she and Ron had been hit with a truth ray over at one of Drakken's lairs. It had been utterly embarrassing. Kim wondered what had caused the truth effects on Shego. She hadn't been hit by a ray... In fact, the night had been perfectly normal. But something must have happened in that tomb, there was no other way something like that could happen. But…nothing did happen…or… Kim rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and dialed Shego's cell. Shego had gotten a cell phone over the summer only at Kim's insistence. She needed to be able to call the villainess if it was an emergency. Ron loved it. It was new and shiny and had more games than Kim's communicator.

 

\--------

 

Shego slammed the door behind her and squeezed the water out of her hair. It had started raining on the way back, just her luck. Sodden, she stomped into her room and began peeling her wet clothing off. Today had to have been one of the worst days of her life. Shego pulled on a black halter top and a pair of green shorts. She took out the small crystal she had hidden and gazed at it thoughtfully. Her emerald gaze fell on a small box near her bed. Shego walked over to it, knelt down and pulled the small silver chain out. After a few minutes of work, she stood up with the crystal on a small silver chain and placed it around her neck. For safe keeping until a buyer could be found, of course.

Her head snapped around when her cell phone went off. She crouched by her wet clothes and took it out, staring at the screen. It was Kim. Before she had even touched the tiny device, she knew it was Kim. Shego hesitated, staring at the ringing phone. In her current state, Shego wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to the red head. She just wasn't ready; she needed to get control over whatever was wrong with her first. In the end, she turned the cell off. Her heart sank. She had to do this by herself…she felt so alone. Shego straightened her shoulders, a determined gleam in her eyes. Shego was used to being alone. She would be fine.

Shego suddenly jerked and whirled around, sensing the presence of someone in the room. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the man standing calmly in the middle of her bedroom…dripping on her floor, Shego noted with a grimace.

Green hair and eyes adorned his chiseled features, making him stand out slightly from the ordinary person. He was also very, very naked. He was taller than Shego, but somehow didn't seem intimidating. Shego took all of this in, silently appraising the newcomer. Something felt…off. He didn't feel right. Shego had learned over the years that the only reason she was still alive was because she listened to that little voice inside her telling her when something was wrong. He made no move to attack, so they both watched each other quietly.

"I didn't know where to go…" he said softly.

Shego didn't reply, she merely regarded him thoughtfully.

"I remembered this place, so this was where I headed. You helped me before, so…" the man trailed off. "And whether or not you like it… I trust you."

"I don't know you. Get out," Shego told him firmly, a threat buried somewhere in her statement.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Shego looked at him, annoyed with a hand on her hip. She checked her nails as they erupted in green flame.

"No. I. Don't," she growled word by word.

"Stubborn."

"You're just lucky, I guess," she sneered at him.

"I'm Norkie." He took a step forward.

"Um, yeah. Short and fuzzy meets tall and muscled. Riiiight." Shego snorted.

He held up his hands. "Honest. We met in a bank."

She narrowed her eyes. "Common knowledge."

"You startled me and I, uh, made a bit of a mess. Sorry about your wrist, I didn't mean to wrench you like that," he looked sheepish.

"Lucky shot," Shego sniffed. "If I hadn't underestimated you, you'd be a black soot ball by now." She lowered her hands and the flame disappeared. "So, Norkie, how did you come to be standing naked in the middle of my bedroom?"

Norkie beamed at her and a small rumbling started at the back of his throat. He was…purring.

"Okay, that cinches it. Only you could be dumb enough to purr at a time like this…" Shego covered her eyes with a hand and shook her head.

The purring only intensified as Shego went to grab a towel. Shego shook her head. There's going to be a dark spot where the water ruined the finish on the floor. _Kim's gonna kill me…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** All right, I had mentioned earlier that I'd give fair warning if there was any sex. ... Yup, we're at that point. M/M. Read at your own risk.

 

Chapter 5

 

Felix awoke to a strange feeling. He wasn't in his own bed and someone was lying on the couch in the room with him… He cracked an eye open, recognized Ron and smiled at the blond boy. He was on his back, his arm hanging off the side of the bed with his mouth open. Felix yawned and ran a hand through his own brown hair and sat up, surveying his surroundings. He realized that he was in the Possible's house and relaxed immediately. Felix swung his legs over the side of the bed, but saw that his wheelchair wasn't there. He didn't want to wake Ron, so he prepared himself to crawl across the floor.

He dropped off the edge of the bed, expecting his legs to simply collapse under him. When they didn't however, he blinked in astonishment and straightened his legs, standing up straight. Felix took a hesitant step forward. His balance was a little off from not walking in so long, but the exercises he did everyday had kept the muscles from weakening. He had secretly kept his hope that he would be able to walk again, though he would never admit it to anyone.

"Yes!" he hissed and jumped up, pumping his fist in the air.

Ron rolled over and yawned loudly. He opened his eyes and managed to focus on the boy before him. And his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Felix!" he exclaimed, leaping from the couch.

"Yeah, I know! I have no clue how it happened, but I'm not going to ask!" Felix said hurriedly before Ron could continue.

"It must have been Norkie…" Ron breathed, his gaze traveling the frame of his friend. Felix vaguely remembered getting hit by Norkie the night before. He got a wicked idea as he watched the wide-eyed Ron stare at him.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need a shower!" Felix grinned. "Apparently you do too," he pointed out, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, you want to go first?" Ron offered.

Felix shrugged. "Why not just take one together? I mean, we're both guys, right?" He didn't miss Ron's nervous laugh. Felix wasn't a fool, he knew Ron liked him. But now that he had his legs… Well, let's just say Felix decided to speed things up a bit. He walked off to the bathroom, not waiting to see if Ron would follow. Ron gulped and followed his friend.

The tile felt cool under Ron's bare feet as he forced his eyes to look at something other than Felix's ass. His eyes shot up guiltily to meet Felix's gaze as he turned around to face him.

"Poke your head out and tell the family we're in here," Felix suggested. "It would be a bother to have someone walk in at the wrong time." 

Ron did as he was told, but wasn't prepared for the sight he got when he turned back around. Unable to tear his eyes from Felix's lithe body, Ron stared. The boy was actually well muscled from having to push himself in the wheelchair. The more tan skin Felix revealed, the tenser Ron became. When the brown haired boy was down to his American flag boxers, Ron felt glued to the spot as he slowly slid them down his hips. Felix turned away at the last second but Ron had caught a glimpse of his member and Ron felt himself harden at the sight. Then he realized he couldn't do this.

"Felix, I think I should-"

"Uh huh, if you're going to hang around me, you're gonna have to have to shower," Felix said firmly. "You stink."

"I do not!" Ron sniffed indignantly. Felix ignored him and stepped through the curtain, into the spray of hot water. Ron took a deep breath but the sight of Felix's rear flashed through his mind, making his erection grow. He was going to die, he knew it. He was going to die, he thought as he stripped the rest of his clothes off.

He crept in past the shower curtain and into the hot water. Felix was already shampooing his hair with his back turned to Ron. He watched the way Felix's muscles moved beneath his skin and how he seemed so calm. Ron averted his eyes when Felix turned and brushed past him to get under the water. At the barest of touches of his skin, Ron jumped as if an electric thrill went through his entire body. By now Felix must have noticed Ron's twitching erection. But since he didn't say anything, Ron kept his mouth shut as well.

"Here, switch spots with me," Felix said, stepping out of the water. Ron nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The boys stepped passed one another again, and this time Ron had to bit his lip to keep a gasp from escaping.

Ron let the steaming water run over his body as he attempted to get his body under control. His member ached for attention, but he gritted his teeth and bared it. Then he felt a warm line of skin press into his back and soft lips touch his ear.

"You know, Ron," Felix whispered seductively, causing Ron to shudder. "I'm tired of waiting for you to speak up." He ran his tongue lightly over Ron's neck and brought a hand around to his front to brush his fingers up against Ron's already throbbing erection. Ron moaned at the light contact and when Felix pulled away, he practically begged the darker haired boy. He turned around to see what was wrong but before he could say anything, Felix's lips captured his in a soft, yet fierce kiss. Ron drowned in the sensation as his mind kept going over the same thought: This was really happening. He parted his lips for Felix's tongue to slip in and caress his own. They brushed erections and groaned into each other's mouths, unwilling to break the kiss. They had to eventually come up for air and that was when Felix firmly pushed Ron up against the side of the shower as he slowly kissed, licked and alternately nibbled his way from Ron's throat downwards. Felix nipped one of Ron's nipples, making him arch and gasp. Ron whimpered as the brown haired boy sank even lower tracing his tongue down the expanse of pale, smooth belly. Then he grinned up at Ron as he flicked his tongue over his head, lapping up the little bit of white. Ron's entire body shuddered at the sensation as his head fell back and he emitted a load groan. Then, without warning, Felix took in as much of Ron's shaft as he could. Ron's knees nearly buckled as he moaned loudly, his fingers digging into the shower wall.

He swallowed Ron's erection as far as he could, sucking hard. Ron started pumping his hips mindlessly in Felix's mouth, wanting more friction on his aching member. Felix drew his tongue along the underside of Ron's hardness as the blond boy fought for control. It only took one more swipe of Felix's tongue to undo him. He yelled Felix's name, burying his hands in his brown hair as Felix braced himself. Felix greedily licked up all of the blond boy's seed making sure to get the last remaining drops off his now softening member.

Felix moved back up Ron's body and kissed him hard. Ron gave into Felix's demanding tongue and both boys were panting when the kiss was over. Rubbing his aching hardness against Ron's thigh, Felix gave him a look of pure desire. Ron turned himself around, facing the shower wall, and pushed his ass against Felix's erection. Felix let out a loud moan and had to place his hands on either side of Ron to steady himself. He pressed himself against Ron's back, wanting, needing to feel skin on skin. Ron shivered as he felt Felix's warm body surround his, his hardness against his back. Felix traced a finger down Ron's back towards his center.

"This is going to hurt a little, but the water should help…" Felix whispered huskily in Ron's ear. Ron nodded, his breath becoming more difficult to catch by the second.

Felix entered a finger inside Ron, watching the boy's reaction intently. Ron had a look of intense concentration, but didn't seem to be in much pain, so Felix pushed in another finger slowly. This time Ron hissed and Felix paused for him to adjust. Felix laid his flat palm on Ron's stomach, ever so slowly moving it back and forth before slowly dipping downwards. Ron relaxed as the surge of pleasure Felix's hand was enticing and Felix took the opportunity to move his fingers, widening him even more. Ron let the mixture of pleasure and pain wash over him, unable to keep his head above the feelings Felix was creating inside him. When he thought Ron was ready, Felix withdrew his fingers and paused long enough to take Ron's ear lobe between his teeth, begging silently for Ron to give his permission. Ron pushed back against him and that was all the brown haired boy needed. He gripped the sides of Ron's hips, holding him still.

"Are you sure you want this?" Felix asked, his breathing ragged.

Ron tried to pull his thoughts together long enough to understand what Felix was asking him. He was pressed up against a cool shower wall and the man he'd been fantasizing about for the past few months was about to give him the time of his life. He had admitted to feeling something for Ron, even if it was just physical desire. Did he want this?

" _Yesss…_ " Ron panted. He wiggled his bum against the other boy causing Felix to growl and throw back his head as he fought for control. He positioned himself at Ron's entrance and slowly worked his way in. Again, he was thankful for the water to make things easier. Ron winced, but kept quiet. Once Felix was entirely sheathed inside the other boy, he paused and waited for him to relax. Ron finally moved against him, impatient.

Felix gritted his teeth and it took all of his will power not to just pound into Ron. He was in heaven, it felt unbelievable having Ron's warm walls press around him. He slowly pulled out, but before Ron could protest, he slammed back into the boy. Ron gasped, digging his fingers into the wall.

Felix froze. "Did I hurt you?"

"Don't you dare stop!" Ron growled at him. And he didn't. Every time Felix thrust into him, Ron's world shattered, leaving him breathless. Then Felix would pull out and he'd be able to breathe again. Then it started all over again until Ron couldn't think of anything but what was happening to him. Felix thrust harder and faster, making Ron writhe uncontrollably underneath him. He started moaning louder, making small, helpless noises every time Felix hit that special spot inside of him. Ron could hear Felix ragged panting in his ear and the soft patter of the falling drops of water, masking the other noises. He felt as if Felix filled him up all the way and Ron could think of nothing else. Ron reached down and began to stroke his own hardened thickness in an effort to speed things up.

"So c-close…" Felix murmured, his voice strained. Then he closed his eyes, head thrown back and yelled Ron's name, gripping his hips tightly as the thrust one final time and exploded inside Ron. Ron came immediately after, unable to hold out any longer. Time seemed to come to a complete halt as stars clouded their vision. Then they were back in their separate bodies, panting and limp.

Felix nuzzled Ron's neck affectionately and slowly pulled himself out. The blond boy seemed comatose, so Felix kissed him softly, a gentle brushing of lips that brought him back to reality. Ron blinked and smiled tentatively at his new lover. Did that really just happen?

The boys finished their shower quickly and drug themselves to the pull out couch. Ron flopped down, exhausted. Felix lay down next to him and pulled the covers over the both of them. He wrapped his arms around Ron as he snuggled up close, burying his face in Felix's neck and breathed in his scent and the strong smell of the vanilla shampoo he'd used. Slowly the world slipped away as Ron closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

They were abruptly awakened a couple of hours later by a rather loud pounding on the front door. Ron leaped out of the bed yelling and waving his arms in the air.

"Purple chicken! Where's the purple chicken!" He stopped and looked around. "Oops…" he said sheepishly, realizing it was only a dream. Felix just laughed at him. Another knock at the door, more of an insistent pounding really, abruptly halted their antics as they dressed quickly. When they entered the hallway, they were greeted with an odd sight.

A shirtless man they recognized as Norkie stood looking around the house, peeking around and touching things. Shego was off to the side, hand on her hip looking as annoyed as ever. The shorts she wore showed off an amazing length of long, pale legs. Come to think of it…

"I didn't even know you owned a pair of shorts, Shego…" Ron said in astonishment as he walked up to her.

"Bite me." She smirked. "I really like these ones because they show off my-" she was abruptly cut off by her hand covering her mouth. "mmph mmp mfu!"

"She actually owns three pairs of shorts and a rather large collection of lacy- OW!" Norkie yelled as a glaring Shego kicked him in the shin.

Felix and Ron looked at each other blankly.

"Hey, who's…" Kim inquired, coming out into the hallway. "Shego!" The red head was ecstatic at seeing the dark haired woman. After the way she'd run off and then didn't answer her cell, Kim had begun to fear that Shego was angry with her. Her eyes slid to the man standing next to her. She instantly got a guarded look.

His green hair fell past his shoulders and his dark green eyes were currently trained on a book across the room. He went over to it and breezed through calmly. Muscles played under his slightly pale skin as he read. He wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants and nothing else. Even his feet were bare.

The tweebs broke his concentration by running in the room. They froze upon seeing the men and leaped through the air in excitement.

"Norkie!" Tim yelled.

"That is so not Norkie," Kim stated, an eyebrow raised as she watched the man. She noticed Ron and Felix off to the side. Wait…Kim's mind stopped functioning for a second. Was Felix…standing? When- where…?

"Felix!" she exclaimed in shock.

"What?" he blinked at her in confusion.

Kim sputtered. "Your legs!"

"Oh yeah, I think it might've been Norkie's ray or something because I woke up this morning and well, you can see the rest," he told her.

"I'm sincerely grateful that I didn't cause you harm," Norkie spoke up right behind Kim, making the red head jump.

"You're too high strung KP, calm yourself," Ron said, breathing deeply to prove his point.

"Too many shocks in one day and not enough sleep," she replied with a yawn.

"I have a remedy for that," Shego said before she could stop herself. Shego decided to go with the comment and grinned wickedly at the teen across from her. Kim rolled her eyes at the blatant invitation.

"Actually, I think she's right, Kim. You haven't even slept yet because you can't find the time. Maybe it would be better for you to go to Shego's and catch some Zs," Ron suggested.

"That ain't gonna be all she's catching," Shego said out loud. This time she decided to bite her tongue and squeeze her lips together to keep from speaking further.

Felix raised an eyebrow. "You might want to take her up on that Kim. With her acting like she is, you never know what she might scream out in the middle of sex…"

Shego face betrayed nothing but her eyes looked a little panicky around the edges. Kim strode confidently over to her and lay a small kiss on the older girl's cheek. Shego relaxed a little.

"I think it's probably a better idea if I stay here," Kim stated firmly. Shego wrapped an arm around Kim's waist.

"No, it's okay. I think we need to talk anyway." Shego smiled, to ease the fear she saw flash on Kim's face. "About what we're going to do about me," she added.

While nobody was watching, Norkie had slowly walked over to Ron and Felix. Unknown to them, he regarded them closely, his eyes calm.

"You two are…different," he announced. Felix blinked and Ron flushed.

"Different how?" Felix inquired politely.

"You… I don't know. For starters, you smell different. Like each other," Norkie's brow drew together in confusion. Ron's face got even redder. Felix just stared Norkie down.

"Whoo-hoo! Go R-" Shego's hand slammed against her mouth so hard, she winced. Kim blinked.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Nothing important," Felix said smoothly. Ron's face fell as he carefully inspected the floor. "So how did Shego find Norkie anyway?" Felix continued.

Shego shrugged. "He just appeared in the middle of my room. Buck naked, I might add. He has one nice ass…" she bit her tongue again as Kim glared daggers at her and crossed her arms. "I mean uh- if I didn't already have Kim, I'd…"

"Go ahead, dig yourself deeper." Kim tapped her foot.

Shego's mouth snapped shut and she shook her head.

"Apparently we DO have to have a little talk…" Kim said, her voice dangerously low as she grabbed Shego's arm and hauled the older girl out the door.

The three guys left inside just shrugged. "Women."

Mrs. Possible came in holding a plate stacked with pancakes. "K- Oh, hello Ron, nice to see you awake now." She glanced at Felix, but unlike her daughter, remained calm. "Apparently I won't be needing to check up on Felix," she smiled. Felix grinned back at her. Meanwhile, Norkie had smelled the delicious smell of food and padded quietly over to Dr. P. She blinked once and then stared at the A.I. as he sniffed at the plate she was holding.

"Well, isn't he a nice addition to the family," she said when she found her voice again. Her eyes however, were still trained on Norkie's bare torso.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Possible," Norkie replied, straightening.

"Please, join us for dinner," she offered.

"Don't mind if I do, Mrs. P!" Ron said and walked past her into the kitchen. Felix rolled his eyes at the blond boy, but followed nonetheless. Norkie seemed a little confused, evidence of this in his expression made the twins move in.

"Norkie, change back," Jim ordered the A.I.

"Change... back?" Norkie cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, like you were before," Jim ordered.

"The fuzz ball of doom!" Tim grinned wickedly.

"I…can't," Norkie colored slightly.

"What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Well…Shego and I had a bit of an argument…"

"Aw, man!"

"Back down to the basement!"

"…After breakfast," Norkie interjected stubbornly.

"Hey, you're our creation-" Jim started.

"You listen to us!" Tim finished.

Norkie blinked at the boys and walked calmly into the kitchen.

"Hey!" they cried and ran after him.

Mrs. Possible stood silently and shook her head. This was going to be interesting…


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** The girls get to have their fun this round. F/F.

Chapter 6

 

Shego's black Mustang pulled into the drive and both women got out of the car. The house basically looked the same as it always had, cold and abandoned. Kim gave Shego an annoyed look.

"What?" she asked, flicking a piece of dark hair over her shoulder.

"Would it kill you to get a decorator?" Kim raised her eyebrows.

"Let me think about that…y-NO." Shego grinded her teeth together in frustration. "Which brings me to the first topic of discussion…" she trailed off as they stepped through the doorway.

"What are we going to do about your, ah... current situation?" Kim finished for her. Kim's eyes traced up Shego's legs until they disappeared into her shorts. Shego turned around to say something but flashed Kim a wicked grin upon noticing Kim blush at being caught.

"So why are you wearing shorts, anyway?" she finally asked, unable to bear it any longer.

"I was getting ready for bed," Shego grinned. "But if they're going to affect you like this then…perhaps I could get used to hot pants."

Kim muttered something about Shego being incorrigible and stomped off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ah, well- If you insist, Princess! I'd love to go to bed with you!" she smirked at the red head who promptly slammed the door in her face. Shego laughed and opened the door, stepping into her bedroom. Kim was already cleaning up various things laying on the floor.

"Why do you always do that?" Shego inquired, curious.

"What?"

"Clean up after me."

Kim smirked. "Well somebody has to. Would it kill you to clean every now and then?"

"Actually I like to clean, I just do it to annoy you…" she sneered at Kim.

Frowning, Kim said, "Do you always have to do that? Be testy, I mean."

"It's a part of who I am, Kimmie." Seeing the red head begin to fume, she continued, "I don't always mean to, it just happens."

Kim sat down on the bed and nodded, refusing to look at Shego. The older girl sat down next to Kim and hesitantly intertwined their fingers together. The show of affection surprised Kim into looking at Shego.

"You know I care for you. And I'm saying it now so that you can be sure. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't lie…" Shego stated with a wry smile, her thumb caressing the back of Kim's hand as she spoke.

"Yes, and I know that, it's just…" Kim trailed off. Shego used her free hand to tilt Kim's face back up to look at her.

"So what's wrong then?"

"Well…" her eyes flicked to the floor and back again. "I just feel like we've been, you know, growing apart…"

Shego wasn't exactly sure what to say. First off, she wasn't good with these heart to heart conversations and…she just didn't know what to say. Kim sank lower into herself, taking Shego's silence as an affirmative. Shego moved closer, the warm line of their bodies touching and snaked an arm around Kim's waist. She leaned down and laid a small kiss on Kim's shoulder.

"We aren't," Shego answered finally, floundering for the right thing to say.

"But-" Kim looked up into Shego's emerald gaze. The sorrow she saw there wrenched Shego's heart. She shook her head forcefully cutting the red head off.

"It's not going to happen. We aren't drifting apart," Shego said firmly and tucked a piece of red hair behind Kim's ear. "What we have doesn't dissolve that simply. We have ties that will survive anything the world can throw at us. Besides," Shego grinned. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." Kim smiled tentatively up at her and hugged the older woman. Shego hugged her tightly back, frowning slightly as she held Kim. When had Kim gotten this dependent upon her? How could she have not seen this earlier? She would have to do something to stop this behavior…

Kim stared up at the ceiling contemplatively. The corners of Shego's mouth turned upwards as she watched her lover. Kim had the cutest habit of biting on her bottom lip whenever she was in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, Shego moved to lay her hand on Kim's bare stomach to bring her back to reality, gently reminding her that she was still there. Green eyes turned to rest on Shego, drinking in her soft smile, the smooth slope of her cheekbones, the sharply cut jaw line…

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Shego murmured, her hand running circles around Kim's belly button and every so often feeling the cool touch of the dragon piercing she'd gotten a while ago. Shego reflected on how much Kim had gone through to make her happy.

"Us," Kim replied evenly.

Shego sighed exasperatedly. "Again?" She had done her best to convince Kim that she loved her. What more could she do? Well, if Kim couldn't understand the verbal statement…

Propping herself on an elbow, Shego leaned down to brush her lips against Kim's in a chaste kiss. She had only intended it to be an innocent kiss, but when Shego tried to pull back, Kim forcefully pressed her lips back to hers. Kim's tongue slipped in to duel with the villain's and it grew into something more.

Shego gently brushed a fiery lock of hair from Kim's face and closed her eyes, angling her head to deepen the already avid kiss as Kim hungrily fed at her lips. Eventually Kim pulled away, needing to breathe. Panting, Kim searched Shego's face. The older girl stared back at her, calmly stroking her soft hair. The teen must have found what she was looking for because she leaned closer and kissed Shego again, but softer this time. Shego broke the contact first to trail kisses down Kim's throat, igniting a low moan from the red head and her hands slid down between them to undo the button to Shego's shorts. Once she had enough room, Kim slipped a hand inside and brushed her fingers across her lips. Shego shuddered above her and sucked on Kim's neck harder than she meant to.

"Ooops…" Shego murmured and stroked her thumb over the red mark.

"Like you didn't mean to do that," Kim snorted, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Shego shrugged with a mischievous grin and ran her fingers through Kim's red locks. Kim turned her head and laid small kisses along her pale palm and fingers. Shego smirked. Apparently she'd gotten her point across. Kim trailed her tongue down Shego's palm and over her wrist, biting down lightly over her pulse. Shego's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. When she regained her composure, she opened her emerald eyes to see Kim seductively looking up at her.

"You just have to tease, don't you?" Shego asked, moving her face close to the teen's.

"Call it my…playful nature." Kim grinned and licked the older girl's lips. At Shego's pleasantly surprised expression, Kim chuckled. "That and I love you." She sighed pensively. "It really is amazing what love can do. It can stop wars, change humanity-"

"Turn teen heroes into lesbians…" Shego smirked, her eyes sparkling. Kim shoved the laughing villainess off her with a pout.

"I'm in the mood now," she remarked, straddling Shego's hips and leaned down to put their faces close together. "Don't ruin it…" Kim purred.

"Yes, mistress," Shego teased. Before she could go on, Kim's soft lips on her own silenced her. Shego's tongue immediately delved into Kim's mouth, intertwining with the red head's own. Kim grabbed the bottom of Shego's shirt and slowly pulled it up. She tried to break the kiss long enough to pull off the offending garment but found Shego refused to let go. Smiling against her lips, Kim forcibly pushed her lover down on the bed and slipped the shirt off.

Shego pouted. "Why do you do such horrible things?"

"Oh don't worry. I'll make it up to you," Kim growled softly, brushing her teeth against the pale woman's collarbone. Shego groaned and buried her hands in Kim's hair as she kept her mouth close to Shego's skin, breathing a hot line down her chest. Luckily, Shego's black bra had a clasp in the front.

"I gotta thank the person who though up this wonderful idea…" Kim whispered as she deftly unhooked the clasp with her teeth, noting how Shego shivered when she felt Kim's teeth on her breast. By now Shego was breathing harder.

"What'd you say?" Shego asked, trying to concentrate.

"Nothing, love…" murmured Kim as she flicked her tongue over a nipple and blew coolly over it causing the bud to harden instantly and Shego to squirm. Kim moved up her body and pinned Shego's wrists above her head with one hand as she kissed and nipped down along the edge of her jaw, then met her lips in a fierce kiss. When the kiss broke, Kim tugged on Shego's bottom lip and slipped a knee between her legs.

"Don't tease me, Kimmie," Shego moaned and grinded her hips upward into Kim's. Green eyes closed as Kim's hips reflexively grinded back, causing them both to groan. Kim ran a hand over Shego's smooth side, stroking like she would a cat.

"It's only teasing if I don't plan to follow through," the teen replied huskily as her thumb spiraled down to flick over the raven haired woman's nipple and let her hand trail down her flat stomach, barely, tantalizingly brushing the soft skin. "This, is a promise…" Kim had to let go of her wrists in order to unzip Shego's shorts and Shego lifted her hips to assist her in sliding them off. She threw the piece of clothing over her shoulder, not bothering to look where it went and bent down to gently nip Shego's stomach. The older girl groaned loudly, making Kim look up at her. There was an intense fire behind those emerald eyes, so much like the fire she wielded that Kim had to grin. She was pleased that she could bring the unconquerable villainess to such a state with only a few touches. Bending down to resume her work, the teen used tongue, teeth and lips in a circle around Shego's bellybutton.

"Hey, Shego?" Kim asked, continuing to work on her.

"Mmnh," Shego panted in response. Kim slid down to rest between Shego's legs and rested her chin on her pale stomach. She grinned and her tongue darted out to dip into her navel.

"Why don't you get your bellybutton pierced?"

"I d-don't show off-" she broke off to pant and gasp when Kim bit down on her stomach playfully. "-my stomach often enough to c-care…"

Kim crawled up her body and laid flush against her lover, pressing her hips into hers and placed her mouth a hairs' breadth away from Shego's.

"Are you saying I flaunt my stomach?" Kim inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" Shego retorted, arms wrapping around Kim to play at the waistband of her pants at the small of her back. "You know you're wearing too much, right?" Kim sighed in response and buried her face in Shego's neck, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Strip," Shego ordered. Kim pulled back to search Shego's face.

"Pardon?" she asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Strip." Kim was reminded of the first time she'd been in Shego's house when Shego had ordered her to strip because she was dripping water on her floor… She'd been so different back then and never would have imagined that she would have her arch nemesis underneath her in nothing but a thong and commanding her to strip. Life had gone a little different than the teen hero expected…

"I-I can't," Kim said and blushed fiercely.

"Why?" Shego questioned, tugging lightly on the end of Kim's shirt. Shego noted that Kim had been wearing longer shirts for a while now. She briefly wondered if it was because of the new piercing.

"Because I…I can't!" Kim's face was now the shade of her hair. She could feel her face heating up and fought against it, but her treacherous body refused to obey.

"Fine. I'll take a rain check," Shego stated firmly.

"Deal," Kim agreed, glad for a way out of the situation.

Shego's emerald eyes glinted devilishly, Kim's only warning before Shego flipped her over and straddled her hips. She leaned down, placing an elbow on either side of Kim's head and studied her face intently.

Kim pouted cutely. "I thought I got to be on top this time!"

Shego chuckled and kissed her softly, but before long the kiss became something more urgent. Kim's shirt was soon removed and thrown off the bed. Sliding down the teen's body, Shego went to work on the newly exposed skin by biting, kissing and licking Kim into a frenzy. Kim's body felt like it was on fire as she writhed on the bed, clutching at the sheets. Shego was purposefully teasing her, touching everywhere except where she needed to be touched. She ran her hands through Shego's thick hair and pulled her up until they were face to face.

"Damnit Shego, quit teasing!" Kim hissed. The top of Shego's thigh brushed up against the junction of Kim's legs, making the red head arch toward the touch.

"Do you want me to stop, Kimmie?" she purred, a grin on her face.

"…No." Kim growled in defeat.

"See? I can beat you," Shego whispered, her eyes practically glowing.

Kim looked outraged as she retorted, "Can no-". She was cut off abruptly by Shego's mouth on her own. Kim had been so distracted by Shego's comment that she never noticed her hand snaking its way down to unzip her pants and slip inside to brush against her lips and circle her clit.

"Ooomph-" Shego suddenly found Kim's arms behind her neck, effectively holding her in place. She did a kind of push up, but Kim just held on tighter. When all of her other tricks had failed, Shego resorted to using brute strength, prying Kim's arms off. She ducked her head down and slid down Kim's body before she could latch on again. Trailing her tongue along the skin, setting a trail of fire along the younger girl's body, to stop at her waistband. Shego slid Kim's pants off with a little help from the red head.

Shego lay back down between Kim's legs, trailing her tongue from Kim's knee up the inside of her thigh. Kim squirmed and bit back a moan as the villain kissed and gently nipped her way up the other leg before she pinched either side of Kim's underwear and sent a green tendril of flame down her hand to burn through the thin material. That done, Shego just tugged at the panties and they came off.

"Shego!" Kim squeaked, propping herself up on her elbows to look at her lover. "We've really got to talk about you destroying my clothes like that!"

The villainess grinned wickedly before licking Kim in one long, slow lick, making the teen shudder violently and fall back on the bed.

"Do you really want to talk about it now?" Shego purred seductively, rubbing her cheek against Kim's inner thigh.

"N-no, we can talk later…" Kim managed to say in between pants.

"Goodie," Shego said as she went to work. She slowly entered Kim a little before pulling her tongue out again. Kim made a discontented noise as Shego did it again. The third time the older girl tried it, Kim bucked her hips upward, pushing her tongue further in before Shego could pull back. Chuckling and holding the red head's hips down this time, she thrust her tongue all the way into her and circled it slowly while sliding it back out and flicked it over the teen's clit causing Kim to grab fistfuls of sheets, moaning Shego's name.

Shego's lips curled up in a satisfied smile and slightly dug her nails into Kim's hips, reminding her who was in control before ducking her head down to suck on her clit. Kim tried to buck her hips but was restrained from doing so by Shego's strong grip. The villain pushed her tongue in as far as it could reach and hummed, sending Kim to another level of pleasure. The thing that undid the red head was when Shego curled her tongue inside her and dragged it out slowly as she flicked her thumb over her clit. Kim arched her back and her knuckles turned white when she fisted the sheets between her fingers as she screamed Shego's name. The older girl didn't stop though; she replaced her tongue with her fingers and pumped them in and out, making Kim move her hips in a rhythm with Shego's hand. Small helpless noises spilled from Kim's mouth as felt herself building again. Shego circled Kim's clit with the tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucking, gently grazing her tongue over the sensitive nub. Kim nearly screamed and buried her hands in the vixen's dark hair. Shego didn't waste a second and spread her fingers inside Kim causing her to go over the edge again. Even though Shego's near future seemed to be suffocation, the villain turned her head to the side and bit down on Kim's inner thigh. White flashed behind Kim's eyelids as she felt tendrils of pleasure race throughout her entire body before she fell limply back on the bed, exhausted. Shego gently tongued the tender bite mark and slid up the bed to lie next to Kim. The teen smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around Shego and pressed her forehead to the hollow of the villain's throat, completely relaxed. The older girl hesitated before running her fingers through Kim's red hair, receiving a sleepy snuffle from her lover. She rested her chin on top of Kim's head as the younger girl intertwined their legs as she drifted off to sleep.

For Shego, sleep was the most elusive substance on the planet. Her thoughts tumbled over each other as she stared off into space. Finally she couldn't stand it and disentangled herself from Kim's warm body and stood up, stretching. Kim snuggled deeper into the covers, hands subconsciously reaching for where Shego had been. Smiling to herself, Shego headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. It wasn't long before she was done and came out toweling her long hair. She took a piece of hair between her fingers and gave it a disgusted look. Long hair is such a pain to take care of, she thought and flicked it over her shoulder. Pulling on a new pair of panties and some black jeans and a tee shirt with the sleeves ripped off, Shego decided to take a walk to cure her restlessness. On her way out the door, Kim made a mewling noise and curled up into a ball on the bed. Shego turned to watch her and studied her sleeping form intently, immortalizing this one instant of peacefulness on Kim's face where the teen didn't have a care in the world. The older girl moved back to the bed, leaning down to press her lips to Kim's forehead and brush her hair out of the way of her eyes.

"I'll be back, Princess," Shego murmured and straightened, heading for the door and disappeared through the threshold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Great-mph-food, Mrs. P!" Ron said enthusiastically between bites. Felix sat next to him, rolling his eyes every now and again because of something Ron had said and eating his pancakes, though admittedly slower than the blond boy next to him. Norkie sat across the table from the boys and was happily doing his best to render the table empty. He seemed oblivious to everything except the food in front of him. Mrs. Possible sat next to Norkie watching him eat intently. Her husband kept remarking on what a breakthrough for modern science he was.

Finishing his last pancake off, Norkie never had to look up because Mrs. Possible was at his elbow filling his plate again. Mr. Possible raised an eyebrow at her.

"Honey, why don't you come sit down?" he asked her.

She shook her head, eyes never leaving Norkie. Mr. Possible frowned.

"We need to talk," he gritted out between clenched teeth and started to walk out. When he realized she wasn't behind him, he turned back to find his wife still sitting next to Norkie.

"Come on, honey…" he grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

Ron sat there with his mouth hanging open in a small 'o'. Felix shook his head and continued eating. Ron got over his surprise soon enough and resumed consuming everything in sight.

Suddenly Norkie's head shot up. His silverware made a loud clash as it struck the plate. Ron gasped but still had food in his mouth causing him to start choking. Felix hit his back, his expression concerned. Norkie sprang up from his seat. He literally sprang. He moved like he had muscles in places he shouldn't. He shook his head once as if to be rid of something, and then ran out the door.

"Norkie!" Felix yelled after him. "Ron, we have to do something!"

Ron was already running for Kim's room. She had a spare Kimmunicator somewhere, he knew. He scrambled through her drawers as fast as he could. He paused when he came across something different and pulled out the strange item. Stretching between his fingers lay a little blank thong with a green dragon design on them. Ron blinked.

"Ah! Ew! Gross!" he yelled and threw them back into the drawer. Tentatively, he pursued looking for the communicator. There was clearly something wrong with the usually likable A.I., he…acted as if he were possessed by something. Ron knew what kind of power Norkie possessed. He though back to when the beam had hit Felix. His heart had stopped as he watched Felix collapse. He feared what the A.I. might do this time…

"Yes!" he yelled as his fingers closed around the cool surface of the Kimmunicator. Ron knew that if anyone could find Norkie and calm him down, it was Kim. He hit the button that connected him to Kim.

\-------

A loud, insistent beeping crashed through her dreams throwing Kim back into the arms of reality. She lifted her head up, poking it out of the blanket that was wrapped around her. Upon locating the source of the sound, her communicator, she burrowed back under the covers and pulled it out of her pocket. She glanced at her watch, well squinted was probably more like it. She had only been sleeping for two hours. Jesus.

"Wade, this had better be good…" Kim snarled, flicking the little device on.

"KP!" Ron nearly screamed at her. From his disheveled hair and wild eyes, Kim knew something was up immediately.

"What's the sitch, Ron?" she asked, suddenly alert and fearing the worst.

"Norkie's gone! He just ran off like a crazed…" Ron paused. "Monkey!" he yelled.

"Ron, calm down. You said Norkie ran off? Did he say anything?" Kim's brow furrowed.

"Nothing. We were eating breakfast and suddenly he just jumped up and ran out." Ron started calming down. Well, at least he'd stopped yelling anyway.

"Did you see which way he went?" Kim asked him hopefully.

"No…" Ron's shoulders slumped.

"All right. I'm coming home. I should be there soon." Kim pocketed the communicator and as much as she hated to do it, flung the warm covers off and got out of bed. She frowned when she saw that Shego was gone. Kim rested her hand on the side of the bed she usually slept on. It was cold to the touch, so she must have left a while ago. Kim started to worry immediately. It wasn't like Shego to just take off without telling her. Maybe she just went to take a walk... yeah, that fitted. Come to think of it…Kim's green gaze fell on the open bathroom door. Upon inspection, she saw that Shego had taken a shower, so she most likely went out for a short time and would be coming back soon. Kim smiled and scrawled out a note telling her what happened and pinned it to her pillow.

Kim's communicator beeped at her again. Kim rolled her eyes and got it out again.

"Ron-Oh, hey Wade," she smiled.

"Ron told me what happened. I've started scanning the area for any strange readings. Anything you'd like to add?" he inquired, occasionally tapping at his keyboard.

"I'm not sure…whatever the reason was, I'm betting it isn't good. Why would Norkie just leave like that?" Wade shrugged at her question. "Anyway, I need a ride."

"What happened to Shego?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think she went out for air…" Kim murmured. Something in her voice made Wade question further.

"Do you want me to run a scan for her too?" he asked, hands hovering over his keyboard.

"No. She'll be fine. I just worry too much," she shrugged.

"…All right. I'll send my car out for you."

"Thanks, Wade." She tucked her communicator away and glanced around the room. Upon seeing nothing of interest, she turned to leave the house. Kim exited Shego's bedroom and shook her head at the dust still around her. Since Shego was hardly ever home and only really used the kitchen and her bedroom, she didn't understand why she should have to clean the rest of the house. That would all end when she managed to get an apartment that the two of them would share. Kim blinked. She was getting way ahead of herself. Before she moved in with Shego, she had to tell her parents. A shudder ran through her body. That was not going to be fun. But she had to tell them and soon. Her thoughts drifted off to what everyone else would think, particularly at school. Kim's eyes widened when she realized that tomorrow would be the first day of her senior year. She could feel a headache coming on from all the pressure. Outside at last, Kim sighed and sat down to wait for her ride.

\--------

"We have to DO something!" Ron yelled, stomping his feet as he paced. Felix still sat calmly in his chair at the breakfast table, his eyes following the blond boy. He hadn't said much, mostly just letting Ron rant and rave. He did, however, prevent Ron from running off to search.

"Ron," he said, attempting to break through his current rant.

"-I don't see why!"

"RON!" Felix yelled, finally gaining Ron's attention. "Come here."

Ron did as he was asked and found himself pulled into Felix's lap. Strong arms wrapped around him and Ron relaxed immediately.

"Norkie is a big boy who can take care of himself. If you would calm down long enough to realize that waiting for Kim is probably our best plan of action. She usually has a good plan." Felix murmured in Ron's ear. Ron slumped.

"Yeah, I know…" Ron mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. He leaned back into Felix more, found the brown haired boy's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Felix smiled at the gesture and laid a chaste kiss on the nape of Ron's neck, then rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder.

Which was how Kim found them when she walked into the kitchen. She blinked her green eyes, confused. She opened her mouth to say something then decided otherwise and shut it with an audible click. Kim shook her head and made her way over to the boys.

The moment Ron saw Kim, he floundered about practically leaping from Felix's lap. A pink tinge crept its way over his face. Ron's eyes flicked over to where Felix sat. He seemed completely at ease and calm as if nothing had happened. Ron briefly wished that he could do that.

Kim didn't ask so Ron gritted his teeth and didn't say a word. She and Felix began talking about what they were going to do while Ron's brown eyes again rested on Felix. Did Felix care if someone found out about them? Even if it was just Kim? Ron frowned. He didn't like thinking about keeping secrets from Kim. She was his best friend after all. They'd been friend since…since…preschool for crying out loud! Kim's voice floated to his ears, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Ron!" Kim waved a hand in front of his face.

"Wha-?" he blinked.

"We're going to go look for him."

\---------

Ron flopped bonelessly into a chair with a sigh. Their efforts had all been a waste. There wasn't one sign of Norkie in Middleton. Felix sprawled himself out on the couch with a sigh.

"Okay, so that got us nowhere," he stated out loud.

Kim merely grunted a response as she closed the door behind her. It was dark by now; they had searched for hours to no avail. Unsure of what to do next, she pulled out the Kimmunicator and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Well, I'm getting some kind of high pitched frequency. Something so high that not even dogs can hear it. I'm sure that's what caused your A.I. to go running off. The only problem is that I'm having trouble locating it." Something beeped on his computer. "Uh...I'll talk to you later Kim," he said hurriedly, but Kim saw his mom come in the room before he disconnected. She couldn't help but chuckle. Twelve year old super genius, but he was still stuck under his parent's thumb.

Kim heard a low murmur and noticed Ron and Felix talking to each other. She watched them closely, a suspicion in the back of her mind. Were they-? No, Ron would have told her by now if something was going on. Besides, this was Ron! He loved women! All his years of boasting and attempting to get dates. She shook her head and though of Shego. Deciding to call her, she went to the phone in the kitchen, leaving Ron and Felix alone.

She dialed Shego's cell number and waited. The phone rang and rang but Shego never picked up. Worry clouded Kim's mind as she left a message for Shego to call her. Kim bit her lip. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and Wade appeared again.

"Nothing's up yet, Kim," Wade said immediately.

"No, no. It's not that. I'm worried about Shego. She isn't answering her phone and..." Kim hesitated.

"Do you want me to trace her?"

Kim let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and nodded. "Please and thank you, Wade."

His fingers flew over his keyboard then he leaned back. "She's... in an alley in Lowerton."

\--------

Shego walked softly in the darkness, her slow footsteps not even making any noise as thoughts ran rampant inside her head. She had left Kim some time around noon to take a walk, thinking that would help clear her head. Shego continued to walk, refusing to stop until she worked out what was going on. What was she going to do with Kim? Shego had become as dependent on her as Kim was on Shego.

Growling in frustration, she kicked an empty can into an alley. Shego thought about leaving Kim, moving to a different continent and attempt to pick up the shattered pieces of her life. As soon as that crossed her mind, she shook her head. She couldn't do it. Her heart squeezed painfully at the idea of never seeing Kim again.

Her eyes followed the empty can as it rolled into the shadows. She sighed, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw an oddly familiar shape in the dark alley in front of her. Shego's emerald gaze narrowed dangerously as she slipped into the shadows after the figure.

Shego's eyes strained in the darkness. She had wonderful night vision, but there wasn't even the slightest trace of light. Sending a silent curse up at the cloudy night sky, she pressed on.

Hearing a small noise up ahead, Shego froze. Her ears picked up a low curse as the person stumbled over a box and struggled to regain his feet. Shego knew that voice all too well. But what the hell was he doing here? She crept up behind the figure.

He seemed to be hunched over from falling, so she moved closer. Shego's finely manicured hand descended on his shoulder, digging her nails into his shoulder eliciting a sharp yelp.

"Drakken..." she gritted out between clenched teeth and spun him around to face her.

Light flooded the alley, blinding. Sharp pains from the bright light made Shego freeze instantly like a deer in head lights. In the small amount of time it took her to regain her senses, Drakken's hands shot out and touched her temples. Shego felt her muscles relax and her face become expressionless as she slowly lost control of her body. _Shit_ , she thought as Drakken began laughing evilly. _Not again..._

\--------

An insistent beeping made Kim look down at her pocket, breaking her out of her internal struggle.

"What's up, Wade?" she asked automatically. "Find anything on Norkie?"

"No, actually it was about Shego. I lost the signal," Wade answered apologetically.

"You _WHAT!_ "

"Something's jamming the signal," he said defensively.

Kim paused to calm her breathing. "Okay, where was she when the signal cut?"

"In the alley I showed you."

"Good. I'm on my way." Kim flicked the Kimmunicator off and slipped it back into her cargo pants.

"Wait." Felix stood up and made his way over to Kim. "You're just going to leave? What about Norkie?"

"Norkie's a big boy. He can take care of himself for a little while," she said, turning to leave. Felix grabbed her arm forcefully.

"He needs our help!" Felix's blue eyes shined insistently. Kim bit her lip. She knew that, but Shego...

"We can handle it," Ron announced, standing up and took his place next to Felix. "We can find Norkie. Between the two of us, we'll be able to do it. You go find Shego and hurry back. Besides, until Wade deciphers the clues, we have nothing to do but sit and wait."

"That's true..." Felix admitted.

Kim flashed them a grateful smile and dashed out the door. Wade's car was waiting for her on the road. By now Kim had grown accustomed to being driven by Wade, but it still frustrated her. She was eighteen, she could drive herself! Kim just sighed and accepted the inevitable. To do anything else would be to break the law and go against her own morals. The other problem with not driving herself was that she had nothing to keep her mind off her missing lover. It was her nature to worry. She was accustomed to being in control and knowing what was going on. Kim bit her lip and clasped her hands in her lap, trying her hardest to not fidget in her seat.

It only took them about a half an hour to reach Lowerton. Kim's green gaze surveyed the surrounding buildings, hoping beyond hope that she would catch a glimpse of Shego. Much to her dismay, the car slowed next to the alley with no trace of the black haired villainess.

Kim thanked Wade and stepped out of the car. Wade grinned and said he'd leave the car there until she was ready to go. A chill ran down Kim's spine as the cool air hit her skin. The only light in the area was directly above her, forming a yellow circle around her. The darkness lay outside the edge of the light ominously lurking, waiting for her to leave her sanctuary. The symbolism wasn't lost on her. Kim shrugged it off and strode confidently into the dark alley.

She pulled out a flashlight from her belt and inspected the ground looking for any clues of a scuffle. Foiled, Kim pressed on, half crawling so she wouldn't miss any signs of life.

Farther up the path Kim got her break. It appeared that a few storage boxes had been stacked next to the back door of a store and were now scattered. They looked as if someone had fallen or ran into the stack. Had it been Shego? Or was it someone else? Kim pulled out her specrometer sunglasses and pushed the button to activate them. Red filled her vision and she scanned the area. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest with glee when she found a small piece of fabric stuck on a splinter of one of the boxes.

"Wade," she said, flicking the Kimmunicator on. "I found something. See if you can tell who it's from."

"Sure thing," Wade replied as Kim placed the fabric on the small tray on the communicator. The tray slid back into the communicator and scanned the item. Wade began typing furiously at this keyboard. He nodded once and looked at Kim seriously.

"Drakken."

Kim's mouth dropped open. "But Drakken went missing almost a year ago! Why would he show up now! It makes no sense," she said, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. Her eyes flew open suddenly. "Wait! Does that mean..." Kim stared at Wade on the small screen. Wade sighed.

"...I don't know, Kim. Turning back to villainy was always a possibility for Shego. We both knew it," he told her.

But he was wrong. Kim didn't know. She had never really thought of Shego going back to her old life. Kim had thought she was as happy as she was. Stupid and naive of Kim, but it was true. Why would Shego leave her? Kim felt a ball of ice growing in her stomach. She had been right. They had been growing apart. And Shego had told her everything was all right. She lied to her.

Kim thanked Wade and flicked the communicator off hurriedly, knowing the inevitable was approaching. Kim felt the wet trail as the tears began to fall. She squeezed her eyes shut, feebly attempting to get herself under control.

"Why?" she whispered softly into the darkness, half hoping she would get an answer. Upon hearing nothing, she took a deep, steadying breath and headed back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the Possible house, Ron lay next to Felix in the den on their little pull out bed. Felix had his legs intertwined with Ron's and the blond boy's head lay on Felix's soft chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Felix's breath ruffled Ron's hair lightly. Neither boy spoke, they simply lay in silence listening to the other's breathing.

After Kim had left, the night had become pretty dull. There wasn't much to do other than wait. And waiting was...well, boring. When Felix had suggested trying to get some shut eye, Ron had enthusiastically agreed after realizing that he'd get to snuggle up close to Felix's warm body.

Something had been nagging at Ron's mind. Feeling that their relationship was still rather fragile, he didn't want to push Felix away by asking questions, but... why didn't he want anyone to know about them? Was Felix ashamed of him? Ron thought back to when Norkie made the comment that Ron and Felix smelled different and Felix had just brushed it off saying it wasn't important. Why? Did Ron do something wrong?

Ron looked up at the subject of his thoughts. Felix had his eyes closed and he looked completely relaxed. Ron studied the contours of his face silently wishing he had the courage to ask. Suddenly Ron was staring into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"What?" Felix murmured.

"It's nothing," Ron stated firmly, looking down at Felix's chest.

"No..." Felix lifted Ron's chin with a finger. "What's wrong?"

Staring into those blue eyes, Ron couldn't think of a good excuse not to ask him. If they were going to continue this relationship, Ron felt that he had a right to know. He could feel his courage building as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I-" Ron was cut off abruptly as the communicator piped up insistently. Grinding his teeth together, Ron hastily bit off a few choice words and snatched up the small device.

"Yeah, Wade?" he growled. Wade blinked at him, obviously surprised.

"What's up with you, Ron?" the younger boy asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Ron replied shortly. "Do you have a reason for calling?"

Wade hesitated. "...Yeah. I have a lead on Norkie. Apparently what was being picked up on my computers was a frequency so high that even dogs don't respond. I did my research and found that only one device can make such a sound at that level. It's called a scaneratramuron. It was made by a Dr. William Sellers of the SAA," Wade informed him.

"What's a SAA?" Ron's brow drew together in a puzzled expression.

"Science Association of America." Felix poked his head over Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at the brown haired boy, putting their faces dangerously close together and Ron could feel his ears tinge pink.

"How did you know that?" Ron inquired of his friend.

"My mom's a big science wiz, remember? In fact, she might even know Dr. Sellers," Felix stated.

"It won't do any good. It was stolen three days ago from the lab. Apparently whoever did it knew their stuff. They blocked off all visuals from the cameras." At this new information from Wade, Ron's shoulder's slumped. "But..."

Ron perked back up.

"They forgot about the audio system. They may have blocked off the cameras, but I'm betting that it still has sound," Wade said, typing quickly. The screen turned black and you could hear the sound of footsteps.

"There! Now that the surveillance system is out of the way, the scaneratramuron is mine!" crowed a familiar accented voice.

"Dementor!" Ron exclaimed.

Wade appeared back on the screen. "Exactly."

"Well, let's go get him!" Ron started to head off, but he stopped when a hand descended on his shoulder.

"Ron." Felix's blue eyes narrowed. "Why are you so enthusiastic about finding this guy, anyway?"

Ron's eyes flicked over Felix's face, over the smooth skin, slitted blue eyes, his tight lipped mouth. Also not going unnoticed were Felix's hands curled into fists by his sides. Ron gazed into Felix's eyes and found he couldn't read them. Unable to believe it, Ron felt his jaw go slack. Felix was... jealous!

Feeling laughter bubble up inside of him, Ron covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles. Felix felt his face go hot, then cold and for once in his life, the teen boy was at a loss for words.

"What?" Felix growled from between clenched teeth, turning away, and readied himself to stalk off to sulk. He stopped when he felt a warmth press into his back. Ron rested his cheek against Felix's shoulder, feeling the soft play of muscles in Felix's back as he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. He placed a small kiss on his shoulder and sighed into the soft material of the shirt.

"Look-" Ron paused to get his thoughts straight. "I care for you. You mean the world to me. I-I love you," he paused. He could feel Felix relaxing little by little so he pressed onward. "Norkie's my friend, but you are so much more than that. I'm just not the kind of person to stand by and let my friends be hurt. If you...if you can't see that, then..." Ron trailed off, waiting for a response from the other boy.

Felix let out a heavy sigh. "Let's go get him," he said quietly and pulled away from Ron, refusing to look him in the eye. Ron grinned from ear to ear in triumph as he followed his lover out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kim willed tears to fall. Her entire world was crumbling around her, her heart broken. Pain washed through her body, waves upon waves of emotion crashed over her with no outlet. Her body had cried itself out and no more tears would come. She simply hurt inside, throbbed excruciatingly. She sat silently as Wade's car drove itself home.

By the time the car pulled into Kim's driveway, she felt numb and hollow inside. The world felt as if it was one big blur. Kim walked through the door and into her home. She didn't get as far as the kitchen before her mother noticed something was wrong.

"Kimmie, what's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"She's gone," Kim whispered, barely loud enough for her mother to pick up.

"Who is, sweetie?" Stroking her daughter's hair, Mrs. Possible looked into Kim's green sorrowful eyes.

Kim whispered something so soft that her mother could hear her.

"Who?" she had to ask again, leaning closer.

"...Shego."

Mrs. Possible steered Kim to a chair next to the kitchen table and made her sit down. Hearing the utter despair in her daughter's voice told her that this was serious and would probably take a while. She got up and made the two of them some tea. Glancing at Kim from the corner of her eye, her mother could see that Kim stared at her folded hands in her lap, as if afraid to look upon anything else. With the tea finally done, Mrs. Possible handed Kim a warm mug which she clung to like it was her last link to life.

"Now, tell me what happened to Shego," she said calmly sipping at her tea.

"She's gone. She left...me," Kim murmured, barely audible.

"Where did she go?" inquired Kim's mother, unperturbed.

Kim raised her gaze to look at her mom. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Well, what do you mean 'does it matter' ? Aren't you going after her?"

"I...no," Kim spoke finally, going back to staring at her hands.

"Why on earth not?"

"Because it was her decision. I-I didn't want her to stay if she wasn't happy." The cold emotion shining from Kim's deadened eyes chilled her mother. She tried to shake it off and decided on getting more tea.

"Well, she certainly seemed happy. The both of you practically glowed whenever you were together. And seeing as how you might as well have been attached at the hip..." Mrs. Possible stated as she got up to get her beverage. "You two really seemed to have a bond."

Kim smiled sadly. "I love her."

A loud crash was heard as Mrs. Possible's glass slipped from her nerveless fingers to shatter on the hard kitchen floor. She turned slowly, staring wide-eyed at her daughter. When...? Where...? _HOW...?_ All of Kim's mother's thought processes came screeching to a halt. _WHEN THE **HELL** DID THIS HAPPEN?!_ Mrs. Possible prided herself on being a good mother, so _how_ did she fail to see this? Usually she wasn't that bad at predicting her daughter, but this... this was unexpected to say in the least. After all her boy talk? After all the times her eyes sparkled when talking about that Josh boy? She falls for... _Shego_?

Dr. Possible thought back to when she had cornered Shego a couple days ago before she went to pick up Kimmie. Come to think of it... she had been awfully jumpy around Kim's mother... well, ever since her and Kim had become friends.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Mrs. P. let out a slow breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She went back to sit next to Kim, taking her hands in her own.

"Kim..." her mother started. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-Because it was Shego. And she's, well, a girl and a villain and SHEGO..." Kim's voice cracked. "But it doesn't matter, does it? She's gone..."

Mrs. Possible swallowed the lump in her throat and continued, ignoring her feelings on the matter for the moment. What mattered now was her daughter.

"Why did she leave so abruptly?" Kim's mother asked her.

"I don't know. I had this...this feeling that there was something wrong, but when I confronted her about it..." Kim looked up sadly, her red hair obscuring her vision. "She said it was nothing. That everything was fine. But when I woke up, she was gone."

Her mother's mind froze. When she woke up? Did that mean... oh _GOD_... Mrs. Possible shut her eyes trying to calm down. Now was NOT the time to lose it...

"Then how do you know that she left you? How do you know that something didn't happen to her? Shego doesn't strike me as the type to just get up and leave if something gets too hard. Despite the pretense she puts up, she's a good girl."

Kim thought of what Shego would say if she were here to hear that and couldn't help the small, bitter chuckle that escaped her lips. Needless to say, Mrs. Possible didn't like the sound of that chuckle.

"Kimmie, how do you know that Shego ran off?"

Kim raised her head to look in her mother's eyes. A look of uncertainty flashed in her green eyes.

"I-I don't," she said finally.

"Exactly." Her mother smiled. "From what I could tell, that woman would protect you until her last dying breath."

Kim looked at her mother sharply. "If she didn't leave me then..." A horrified expression came over her face. "Then I gave up on her when she needed me most." Jumping to her feet, Kim knocked over the chair she'd been sitting on. "I-I've got to go..." She paused long enough to hug her mother and murmur a thank you, then she ran out the door, Kimmunicator in hand.

Mrs. Possible's head sank into her hands as she let out a long, shuddering sigh.

"What's all the noise for? I could have sworn I just heard Kimmie-cub's voice..." Mr. Possible walked in reading a newspaper and sat down next to his wife.

"Kimmie... our little Kim... she..." she started.

Mr. P looked up from his paper and blinked at her. "Is Kim all right? She isn't hurt or anything?"

"No...no. She just admitted to having feelings for Shego..." Mrs. Possible gulped. Her husband sat unfazed.

"Well, she has been hanging around with her a lot lately." He shrugged and went back to his newspaper.

"No, _romantic_ feelings."

"Yeah, I know what you said."

"And... it doesn't bother you?"

"So long as it's not a boy..."

Mrs. Possible stared at her husband.

\--------

The continuous noise of the helicopter blades were slowly making Ron drift off to sleep. Let's face it, he was warm, comfortable, Rufus was tucked safely in his pocket and Felix was next to him. Life was good. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the pilot yelled over his shoulder, alerting them that they'd be landing soon.

Felix grinned at Ron's jumpiness. Noticing this, Ron blew him a nice raspberry, crossed his arms petulantly and looked out the opening next to him. Felix's grin grew and he chuckled. For this, Ron pointedly ignored him.

Wade had updated them on all the new information on Dementor. Apparently his new lair was in... Puerto Rico? Both boys had nearly fallen over when they heard this. Out of all the places for a secret, evil lair, the mad man had chosen Puerto Rico! _Guess it's turning into a whole new breed of evil_ , Ron thought as he shook his head sadly.

Without understanding how to use his new form and him unable to change his shape, Norkie was a prime target for Dementor. However, he must have known exactly what was needed to capture the hapless A.I... Regardless, the boys knew where Norkie was, hopped a ride and... so far, so good.

The helicopter landed without much of a fuss and Felix nearly kissed the ground thankfully. Ron chuckled, he used to be like that...however, ever since he had to sit next to the tweebs, who, of course, opened a valve sending the plane into a nose dive... normal flights just don't have the same effect anymore.

Ron pulled out his communicator and Wade appeared.

"There's a signal coming from a spot about twenty feet to your left," Wade informed them, not even letting Ron ask. Looking around and finding nothing, Ron raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"There's nothing here," he stated.

Wade shrugged. "So it's underground then."

Ron stared at him.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you let me ask what the sitch is first?"

"Huh?"

"You always wait for Kim to say it, then go off on your explanation," Ron pointed out.

Wade blinked and stared at the blond boy incredulously. Ron didn't wait for an answer, he barreled right through.

"No respect! Nobody respects the Ronster!" Ron's voice got higher and higher until the communicator was snatched right out of his hands. Looking up, he saw Felix's smirking face. He held the communicator up as high as he could. Ron growled and leaped for the device, but failed. He glared at the laughing Felix before him.

"You know, I think I liked you more in the wheelchair..." Ron grumbled.

Felix stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Guys! Can we focus here?" Wade's voice piped up from the communicator. They turned their attention back to the young genius. "There should be a catch around you somewhere. Let's face it, he's got to have an entrance to his lair." Felix looked around them incredulously. There was only land rocks and a few palm trees scattered around them.

"There's nothing here!" he shrieked, spreading his arms wide to show the lack of landmarks.

Wade shrugged. "Don't look at me. For all I know, it could be a rock."

Ron looked about and noticed a large rock lying near his feet. He grinned and jumped with both feet together up and down on it. When he realized it was nothing but a normal, ordinary rock, he grew annoyed. He viciously dug his heels into the rock.

"You're supposed to be the trigger! I'm always the one to find it, though it's usually by accident..." Ron glared at the offending landmark. It was then that a soft, hissing sound reached his ears. The moment he heard it, his brown eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Wa-ahhhhhh! SNAKE!" he screamed frantically and jumped through the air, attaching himself to a palm tree a few feet from the noise. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket to see what the commotion was about. Upon seeing the small serpent, he screeched in fear and dove back inside to safety. Ron was currently trying his best to scramble up the branchless tree and failing badly. Instead of helping the blond boy, Felix was laughing so hard that he clutched at his sides with tears running down his face. 

Ron panicked when he felt the palm tree move. At first he thought he was falling but then he noticed that it was the tree moving, not him...so he froze until his nose nearly touched the ground.

Chuckling, Felix put a foot on Ron's hip and shoved him off the tree. Ron flopped over on his back, bewildered.

"Well, you were right about something...you did find out how to get us into Dementor's lair!" the brown haired boy laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

A hatch had opened upward from the ground revealing a flight of stairs leading downwards. Felix trotted down the stairs without waiting for Ron to pick himself up.

Ron grumbled and blew a nice raspberry in the direction Felix had gone. When he turned his head around he saw the snake slithering its way steadily towards him, its tongue flicking out to taste the air.

"AHHHH!" Felix, save me! I don't want to die a virgin!" he screamed, jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs.

Further along, Felix shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, yelling over his shoulder to Ron.

"But you aren't a virgin anymore, you dumbass!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I wondered about a lot of things in my life, but nothing has puzzled me more than this," Felix gritted out from between clenched teeth. His eyebrow twitched erratically. "How the hell did Kim put up with you all these years AND keep you both alive?!" he hissed at Ron, who looked up at him and grinned.

"Just lucky, I gue-ESS!" Ron stumbled over a stair and came rolling down the rest of the way to land in a heap at Felix's feet.

Twitch, twitch.

"Whatever," he sighed and picked the blond boy up. "If you keep making noise, we're never even going to get close to Norkie."

Ron brushed his pants off. "Well, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose!"

The boys crept around a corner silently. Felix did have to admit, it was dark. Instead of an up and running lair, it appeared as if nobody was home.

"Do you think he moved to another lair somewhere else?" Ron asked, poking a large electronic invention nearly taking up the entire wall. Felix grabbed his hand before Ron could fiddle with the machine and most likely cause disaster.

"We'll never find out until we check out the entire place," Felix told him.

"Aw, if you wanted to hold hands, why didn't you just say so?" Ron fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Felix blinked, then stuck out his tongue at Ron, taking back his hand. When Felix turned his back to continue on, Ron spotted a door to the left. Without a second though, he moved toward it.

"Hey, I wonder what this is…" Ron gripped the handle and pulled.

"No!" Felix yelped. When nothing happened, he smacked the back of Ron's head. "What is wrong with you?! It could have been a trap! Or what if Dementor was on the other side? You could have blown our cover!"

Ron grinned. "But I didn't."

Felix sighed exasperatedly and Ron used that time to slip into the room. It was a pretty standard room. A table sat off to the side, a big comfortable chair next to it with a book lying upside down on the table. Ron's curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the book and opened it. He tried to read it but found he couldn't make any sense of it. It was in English, but the characters seemed to have no logic. He sighed and put it back down sadly.

"It's a sad, depressing day in which I can't even read a comic book," he cried.

Felix's head appeared over his shoulder. "What?"

"This book makes no sense to me."

"Since when is that new?"

"Hey! It's a comic book, I can at least read comics! Or at least I used to…now I can't even do that! I'm getting dumber!" Ron paused. "Oh no…"

"What now?" Felix picked up the book.

"Dementor's using a stupidity ray on us right now! That would explain the book and my clumsiness!" Ron chattered excitedly.

"No, that's just you."

Ron slumped. "Damn. Well, I can wish. Hey… this must be his room!" His eyes lit upon the bed across the room. Mouth hanging open, he sprinted to it and picked up something. He ran over to the unsuspecting Felix who was still reading the book and shoved it in his face. Felix's blue eyes flicked upwards and met something big and yellow. He shrieked and fell backwards, tripping over the chair and landing hard on his back.

"It's so cute!" Ron cried and hugged the yellow thing. Felix just stared. Ron was hugging a stuffed animal that looked like a yellow frog with green spots.

"Ron…" Felix blinked. "It's a stuffed animal. It's Dementor's stuffed animal. And you're hugging it in the middle of his bedroom when we're supposed to be saving a recently captured artificial intelligence."

Ron pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. It wasn't as good as the Possible puppy dog pout, but it melted Felix on the spot.

"But it's cute," Ron repeated more forcefully.

Trying to regain his composure, Felix grumbled as he stood back up. "Things have gotten so weird since I moved to Middleton. My life used to be so normal…" he trailed off.

"Aww, admit it, you love it…" Ron breathed in his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Focus on the mission," Felix ordered him, fighting the heat he felt crawling up his neck and the suddenly uncomfortable feeling in his pants.

Ron ignored the blushing boy, stuffed his newly acquired frog under his arm and started to walk out the door when he was suddenly hit over the head with something. Blinking at the fallen book, Ron looked at Felix as he passed him.

"Your book reads from right to left." Felix smirked and disappeared from view.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Don't you walk away from me, you smug bastard. Get your ass back here!" he yelled after his lover.

Felix didn't get far down the hallway before Ron caught up with him. Tapping his foot, Felix stared his options down. The hallway they were traveling down split three different ways. He finally sighed and turned to Ron.

He abruptly closed his mouth and changed his argument. "You are not taking that thing with you."

Ron held up the frog and gazed at Felix with his big brown eyes. "But he'll be lonely!"

"Stuffed animals don't get lonely." Felix shook his head.

"But-"

"No."

Ron sniffed. "You don't love me anymore."

"Don't be silly."

A large tear spilled down Ron's cheek.

Felix grumbled. "Whatever. Take the damn frog."

Ron grinned widely. "Like there was any doubt!" Felix gritted his teeth and turned back to the junction of the halls.

"We have to split up," he said finally.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" fretted the blond boy.

"It's our only option. We have to find that stupid A.I."

"It's not Norkie's fault everyone wants to possess him. Speaking of which, is it just me or is something going on between Mrs. P. and Norkie?"

Felix stared at him in horror. "That's just _wrong_!"

"I-"

"No."

"But-"

"Nope."

"That's-"

"I don't care."

Ron slumped his shoulders in defeat and picked a passage to start down. Felix chose the one on the far side, shaking his head.

"Why did I sign up for this?" Felix asked no one in particular.

\-------

_Life can be so cruel…_ Norkie thought as he stared at the metal surface he was lying face down on, his nose a mere inch from the cool metal. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows the best he could with his wrists bound to the table. Norkie looked over his shoulder in annoyance.

"Will you get away from my ass?"

Dementor scooted back on his stool to blink at the young A.I.

"No." Dementor went back to work. "Could you hand me that miniscule travestial enhancer?"

Norkie snorted. "Yeah, I'll get right on it…" He tugged against the metal cuffs. Not that he hadn't already, but it couldn't hurt to try again, right? It's not like he'd had anything else to do while the strange genius fiddled with his butt.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? It's obvious you like me the way I am." Norkie grinned, then muttered under his breath, "This gives a whole new meaning to keeping your eye on the prize."

Dementor sneered. "And you, my technologically advanced friend, have been hanging out with that traitorous sidekick of Drakken's. I've been around her long enough to recognize the sarcasm and that sharp tongue.

"Your point being…?"

"Aha! See, there you go again!" Dementor jumped up and pointed at Norkie dramatically.

Norkie blinked.

"I think you need to go take a pretty blue pill or something…"

"AHH! Just like her! Never knows when to shut her mouth!" the scientist screamed.

"No, she's just strong enough to take on anybody…" Norkie drawled. He grinned inwardly, knowing exactly what to do to piss off the professor. "…And she's smarter than anyone I know…"

"No, I am smarter! I am the scientific genius!" he screeched.

Norkie cocked his head to the side. "Except for maybe Kim…or is she smarter than Kim? No… no, but-" he was cut off by the nearly frothing Dementor.

"No! I am! I'm the villain!" he screamed, his voice nearly cracking in its height.

"Kim!"

"Me!"

"Shego!"

"Me!"

"Kim!"

"ME!"

"Wow, you really ARE as stupid as you look," Norkie stated calmly.

"ARGH!" Dementor hopped up and down, frustrated to no end. "You are… you are… infuriating!"

"…So let me go and we'll both be happy." Norkie grinned widely at him.

Dementor's eyes narrowed as he dug the tool in deeper into the gash and upon hearing a grinding sound, he stopped. Norkie glared at him, but didn't press his luck. After a few minutes went by with only the sound of tools on metal, Dementor spoke up.

"So how did you manage to get four long slashes in such a sensitive spot?" he asked the A.I. curiously.

Norkie stared intently at the metal surface before him. Hearing no answer, the scientist tweaked a circuit and Norkie twitched uncontrollably, gritting his teeth to prevent any sound from escaping.

"All right, all right!" he snarled, eventually giving in. Dementor let up and sat back, waiting patiently. Norkie could see the triumphant gleam in his eyes though.

"I…They're... Shego's claw marks…" he admitted quietly. There was a pause, then Dementor cackled gleefully, tears forming in his eyes as he attempted to stay on his chair.

"It's not that funny…" Norkie glared daggers. "And it wasn't even my fault!" That was when Dementor really did fall off his stool. Staring down at the incapacitated genius, Norkie sulkily thought about the encounter.

 

Norkie was curled up on a green couch in the Possible house absorbed in a good book. He almost matched the color of the couch, making him nearly invisible. Which was probably why the two women didn't notice him when they entered the room.

Shego whispered something in Kim's ear, a mischievous sparkle in her emerald eyes and Kim blushed to her roots. The red head snorted, her face still flaming, but her pride refusing to acknowledge the fact. Kim stepped forward and snatched up a pillow, but when she moved forward, that mischievous spark that Norkie had seen in Shego's eyes set aflame. She reached down and lightly smacked the red head's ass, a grin spreading across the villainess's face.

Kim's mouth dropped open in an 'o' and she whirled around to hit the other girl with the pillow. Shego easily threw up an arm to deflect the pillow onslaught. Kim seemed to know that she'd do that because she never hesitated when she pounced on the dark haired woman, sending the two of them to the floor. When Shego leaned up to kiss the teen hero, the fight was over.

Norkie did, however, confront Shego about it later.

"Shego…" Norkie stopped himself from tapping her shoulder, remembering that she didn't like to be touched. Shego looked up from the paper she'd been skimming.

"What is it?" she inquired, hooking a leg over the chair arm. She set the paper down and gave him her full attention. He always appreciated that and had a sneaky suspicion that she knew it as well.

"I think I've found myself at one of the inconsistent times of life that you told me about…" he blinked, but didn't continue.

"Are you planning on going on or are you volunteering to be my personal statue?" Shego smirked.

"Well, you informed me on a previous occasion that striking someone physically is considered an offense."

"Yes… your point?" Shego's foot began to circle impatiently.

"But yesterday you struck Kim… is that appropriate behavior?" Norkie asked, his eyes wide.

"I nev-" she paused as her body tensed. When she relaxed, she went on. "I didn't hurt Kim yesterday."

"But you hit Kim's rear."

Realization dawned in Shego's green eyes. "Oh that. Wait…where were you?"

"On the couch," Norkie replied calmly.

She sighed. "All this goody-goody crap must be making me soft. Yes, I did smack her ass. It was an affectionate gesture."

"Affectionate? Oh…" Norkie thought about it while Shego went back to her paper.

 

The next day Norkie, Shego and Kim were over at Shego's place. Their mission: clean!

Shego had her long, black hair pulled into a braid and was wearing one of Kim's old shirts and a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees. A purple bandana pulled back Kim's red hair, her shirt matched the bandana and a pair of tight jean shorts graced her hips. Norkie only had on a pair of baggy jeans that Felix had loaned him. The A.I. preferred the least amount of clothes that he could get by in.

Norkie was busy moving furniture when he noticed Shego was bent over, straining to reach a rag that had fallen behind a small table. Norkie grinned, stopped what he was doing and moved to her side to assist.

"Can I help?" he asked politely.

"No. Go away, Norkie," Shego growled, stretching herself out as far as possible.

Norkie shook his head in exasperation and gently smacked Shego's ass.

Time seemed to freeze for a minute. Kim had dropped the box she'd been carrying, shocked at what she'd just witnessed. Shego skipped the shock and disbelief and moved right on to boiling anger. Flames danced in her emerald eyes as she slowly turned to stare at the confused A.I.

While he didn't know what he did, Norkie did know what that look meant. He scrambled back, knowing that he was going to die. Shego moved suddenly, faster than any normal human could see. Luckily, Norkie wasn't human and managed to dodge and run for his life. Shego was right on his heels slashing at him, her fists already engulfed in her trademark fire.

Norkie squeaked and fled past a fallen Kim. Apparently the red head saw Shego's reaction and her knees had buckled from the force of her laughter.

"Kim! _Help me!_ " he screeched, circling the teen and making sure to keep her between Shego and himself. Though Kim was still red faced with tears streaming down her face, she made a valiant effort to stand and protect the hapless A.I.

"S-Shego! Quit-" she paused between laughs. "that!"

Shego became tired of the little game and swiped Kim's legs out from under her, then proceeded to leap over her and pounce on Norkie. He made a sound surprisingly like a squawk and moved out of the way of her burning claws once more.

Spotting a window on the other side of the room, Norkie sprinted towards his last chance at life. He stumbled and nearly fell over the couch arm in his hasty exit and felt a sharp stabbing pain on his ass and knew Shego had gotten him. This only fueled his desperation more as he scrambled for that window. Not pausing to think, Norkie launched himself through the window, covering his head against the glass shards. When he hit the ground, he rolled and continued to keep running, fearing that Shego would come after him through the window.

 

Norkie came back to reality and shot Dementor a dirty look. The genius was wiping the tears from his eyes, still chuckling.

"It wasn't my fault!" he pouted. He rested his chin on his arm and tried tugging against the cuffs again. He sighed and stared at the far wall. He knew that the cuffs wouldn't break. They were a new invention of Dementor's. Not the handcuffs, but the metal itself. Dementor gloated about it earlier while Norkie tuned him out.

"You might as well just lay there, you're not going to get away," Dementor pointed out. "I made some adjustments since your last encounter with my metal. Now it can withstand anything you put it through."

Norkie blinked. "But I've never…" Then it clicked. "You were with all the villains when they all decided to go against both Kim and Shego." He grinned. "Dumb idea, by the way." His face turned somber as the wheels in his head turned. "You set up the trap. It was Monkey Fist as the bait, but YOU made the metal room." Norkie's jaw clenched. "You better pray to your inferior god that I can't break these restraints." Fury blazed in his green gaze as he lowered his head back down to his arm. He refused to move or talk to the man working on him. Norkie fumed in outrage for awhile. _How dare he?! How dare any of them? Kim and Shego had been content to leave the villains alone for the time being. In fact, they had been so caught up with each other that they didn't even seem to be aware of the outside world! But they couldn't just leave them alone, could they?_ Norkie opened his mouth, but bit his tongue, preventing another outburst when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

He ran a scan for heat signatures and found he was right. They weren't alone. Norkie relaxed his body, making sure not to alert Dementor of the newcomer's presence.

The figure lurking in the shadows must have noticed Norkie watching because it paused and leaned forward into the light just enough for Norkie to make out Felix's face.

Norkie blinked in confusion. Felix was the last person he expected to find attempting a rescue. He had been expecting Kim or even Shego, maybe Ron… but certainly not Felix. He scanned the room for Ron, but found no one else present. He felt the heat signatures of Dementor's guards in the next room, but no Ron. Huh. So what had driven Felix away from his friends and to try to save him?

Dementor finished working on Norkie and stood up, replacing his tools on the small table beside him.

"Now that I'm done repairing the damages, I suppose a thank you is in order…" Dementor smirked down at the A.I. Norkie grinned up at him mischievously, his eyes sparkling.

"Thanks!" he told the scientist as he closed his eyes and visualized his original form. Wires crawled upwards over his body until he wasn't visible anymore and his form began to shrink rapidly, releasing him from his bonds. When he shrunk to a little bigger than someone's fist, the wires became absorbed back into his body and he seemed to sprout fur. Finished with his transformation, he was back to his lovable, little green fur ball self. Two large green eyes peered upward at Dementor.

"Damn you, you demented fur ball!" Dementor screamed. "Get him!" he yelled at the henchmen who had entered the room at their employer's yelling. Norkie did his morphing act again now that he was free, but was interrupted by the guards reaching him sooner than expected. One of them grinned, thinking they had caught him unprotected. His eyes widened as wires shot from Norkie's rapidly forming body and wrapped around his neck and held him off the ground, slowly strangling him. More wires knocked two more off their feet. The two remaining men looked from Norkie to each other and fled. Norkie dropped the man he'd been holding up and his body solidified into its human shape. The man crawled away, coughing and sputtering.

"Damn perverted robots…" he choked out as Norkie blinked at him.

"What?"

"Go rape somebody on your own time!" the guard growled back.

"I didn't… rape you," Norkie paused to research the term.

"You're a tentacle rapist!" he nearly screamed.

Norkie obviously didn't understand.

"You're sick," Felix said coming out of the shadows, a disgusted look on his face.

"What is…tentacle rape?" Norkie asked the brown haired teen. Felix just shook his head.

"Wrong," he replied. Norkie looked more confused.

"Well, now that your nice little chat is over…?" Dementor spoke up, standing up from behind the examination table Norkie had vacated. "Do you mind if I take back what is mine?"

"Dementor, look around. You lost!" Felix exclaimed.

"Really now? Do you honestly think I have only a handful of men at my disposal?" Dementor scoffed. Felix and Norkie pressed their backs to each other as henchmen poured into the room from all the doors.

"Okay, perhaps I should have stayed where I was," Felix murmured under his breath. "Norkie," he addressed the A.I. "Can you take them?"

"I don't know," Norkie answered calmly. Felix looked at Norkie from the corner of his eye. He had to look up a little to meet Norkie's green gaze. The A.I. regarded him quietly, his body at ease.

"How the hell can you be so calm?" he hissed at him.

"Would it help if I panicked?" he asked.

"…No."

"Then why does it surprise you that I am not?"

Felix shook his head. "Never mind."

All attention was turned to Dementor when he yelled, "Get-"

He was cut off abruptly when a loud wailing noise could be heard. Felix's brow furrowed. He recognized the sound but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Dementor cocked his head to the side, trying to zero in on where it was coming from. Even the henchmen were looking around to see what it was. The wail intensified by the second, coming closer. Felix glanced at the tall and very naked, he noticed, Norkie beside him. He remained as impassive as ever. Not at all bothered by the odd noise.

There was a loud bang and a body fell from the ceiling onto the hooded professor.

"Ow…" Ron groaned and rubbed his forehead, seemingly unaware of what he just landed on.

"What's wrong with YOU! Are you some kind of defected human being or something?" Dementor screamed at the blond boy.

"Huh?" Ron was completely oblivious. Felix hook his head in exasperation. The motion caught Ron's eye and he turned to focus on his friends.

"Hi guys!" He brightened, then frowned. "What are you guys doing here?" Dementor took his moment of distraction to throw Ron off of him. He scrambled to his feet and glared at the three men.

"They were just about to be captured," Dementor answered Ron.

Ron blinked. "Oh, by the way... where did you buy Zuma?"

"Who is Zuma?" Dementor inquired, confusion written all over his face.

"You know..." Ron reached behind him to unclip Zuma from his belt. He shoved the yellow and green stuffed frog in Dementor's face. "Zuma!"

Dementor paled and gaped. "How did you get that?!" he snapped, grabbing for the frog that Ron held just out of reach. It looked rather comical having Dementor follow Ron around the room. "And his name is _not_ Zuma! It's Theodore!" Dementor snatched at the stuffed animal.

"Zuma!" Ron yelled back stubbornly.

"Theodore!"

"Zuma!"

"Theodore!"

"Mine's easier to say!"

"So!"

"ENOUGH!" Felix screamed at the two of them. "Quit acting like three year olds!" Ron wilted under Felix's anger. While Ron's attention was captured, Dementor attempted to steal back his precious frog. A laser blast missed his face by an inch but took out a chunk of the concrete wall behind him. Dementor froze mid-grab. All eyes turned to Norkie.

The A.I. lowered his arm, the laser disappearing back into his arm. His green gaze rested on Ron, who clutched the frog to his chest.

"Ron," Norkie's voice rang out deep and calming into the silence. "Give me the frog."

Ron shook his head vehemently.

"Please, Ron. Give me Zuma. I'll give him back." Norkie held out a hand for the frog. Ron had his arms wrapped so tightly around the stuffed creature that Felix was glad the poor thing wasn't alive.

"Ron," Norkie said firmly, a hint of steel in his voice, a dangerous glint in his green eyes.

Ron sighed in defeat as he slowly handed Norkie the frog.

"Now," Norkie said loudly, turning his eyes to Dementor. "We will begin negotiations."

"What?!" Dementor cried out in astonishment. "You think you can negotiate with me in my own lair while the three of you are surrounded by my guards?"

Norkie didn't reply. He held up the stuffed animal in one hand as a laser appeared on his arm, pointing at the frog. He narrowed his eyes at Dementor.

"Like I said... We'll begin negotiations now." Norkie's voice went dangerously low.

"Okay, okay!" Dementor squeaked. The henchmen around them snickered at the sight of their boss willing to do anything to get back a toy. When Dementor glared and threatened to take off half their pay, the men suddenly decided this was serious business.

"We're leaving," Norkie announced.

Dementor narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And I get back Theodore once you leave?"

"Zuma!" Ron cried. "You said you'd give him back, Norkie!"

"We'll toss him-"

"You stay," Dementor cut the A.I. off. "I didn't go to all this trouble to watch you leave."

"Do you want the frog or not?" Norkie demanded.

Dementor straightened. "No. You stay." Norkie stared at him and saw the uncertainty in the scientist's eyes. He decided to call his bluff. The laser disappeared off his arm and the smaller one rose from his wrist. He turned to aim directly at Dementor.

"Well I have nothing to lose then, huh?" Norkie's eyes glittered like emeralds.

Dementor looked worried. "All right, all right! You all leave, but give me back Theodore!"

"Deal." Norkie backed up slowly, bumping into Felix and Ron, pushing them back.

"I can't believe our asses are being saved by a stuffed frog... You know I used to have a normal life before I met you guys?" Felix rambled as they backed slowly towards the exit.

"Yeah, and if you never met Norkie then you'd still be in a wheelchair, so I wouldn't complain," Ron told him. Felix grumbled. "And besides, Drakken has a stuffed animal he sleeps with too."

Felix looked at him. "And how do you know this?"

Ron refused to look Felix in the eye. "I had a bad Christmas..."

"... I don't wanna know..."

As they neared the door, Norkie caught their eye, then flicked to the door before returning to them. Felix nodded, but Ron didn't even notice. They continued to back slowly. when they were almost there, Dementor stopped them.

"Now give me Theodore," he ordered. Norkie moved his arm back to toss the frog to Dementor, but instead he whirled around and sprinted for the exit. Felix hooked his arm through Ron's and ran after Norkie, dragging Ron behind him.

"WaaaaaAAH!" Ron yelled as he stumbled. After one look over his shoulder to see the amount of henchmen pursuing them encouraged by the enraged Dementor, Ron leapt to his feet and moved at an astonishing speed.

The three of them sped down the hallway, but paused when Felix pointed down the way Ron and he had come. Norkie shook his head.

"I know a better way!" Norkie insisted.

"You're going to get us lost!" Felix shouted obstinately.

Dementor's henchemen steadily got closer as the two glared at each other. Finally Norkie simply turned and ran the opposite direction Felix had pointed. Ron shot past Felix and ran after the A.I. Felix grumbled but ran after Norkie and his lover.

He quickly caught up to them and nearly ran over Ron. Norkie had paused at a four way junction of halls and stood in the center, pondering their next move.

Felix was breathing a little heavy, unused to the physical exertion on his legs.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Ron asked the A.I.

"No," Norkie shot back defensively. "I'm thinking."

"Well, take all the time you need. It's not like we have a hundred men riding our asses and ordered to probably kill us." Felix shrugged. "Of course not, because that would be crazy!"

Ron broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Felix blinked.

"You said we had men riding our asses!" Ron wiped tears from his eyes.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Get walking, blondie!" He pushed Ron forward gently.

Norkie turned to the two boys. "That reminds me... about you two..."

"Will you please get us out of here first?!" Felix yelled.

"Oh. Right. This way." Norkie took the left hall and jogged on without a word.

"Are w-we almost there?" Ron asked him, panting audibly from the distance they'd ran.

"And... here!" They turned a sharp corner and found themselves at a stairway. Ron fell to his knees and wailed as he gripped Felix's arm, nearly toppling the brown haired boy. Felix gazed upward, his blue eyes traveling up the steps. He knew they were underground, but he hadn't really thought about having to go back up to ground level.

"Felix!" Felix's attention snapped back to reality. He stared down at the blond teen clutching at his arm with a pathetic expression on his face.

"Carry me! Please, Felix!" Ron whimpered up at him.

Felix snorted. "I will not! Just be glad that you don't have to carry me _and_ a wheelchair up those stairs," he pointed out. Not long ago, Felix wasn't sure if he could do a mission like this.

Ron gave up on Felix and crawled on his hands and knees towards the green haired A.I. He clawed at Norkie's leg, looking pitiful. Norkie just blinked his green eyes at Ron.

"Please carry me, Norkie! I'm not gonna make it!" Ron seemed oblivious to Norkie's nakedness and his particular position but Felix wasn't. Blue eyes narrowed as the scene in front of him continued.

Ron had abandoned Norkie's leg and latched onto his wrist. Norkie smoothly dragged the boy to his feet by lifting his arm. Ron seemed fascinated by the way his bicep had bulged under his weight.

"You know, I keep forgetting that you're stronger than everyone..." Ron murmured and poked Norkie's arm muscles.

"All right, that's enough." Felix grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt and yanked him away from the A.I.

Norkie grinned. So that was why Felix never really warmed up to him. He was jealous. Of...? Well, if his suspicions were right, then Ron and Felix were a 'couple.' The way he reasoned it, if Kim was with Shego, in other words, a girl with a girl... then there must be relationships between two guys, right? He'd have to ask Shego that later... if she'd calmed down by now...

His grin grew wider as Norkie began to transform again. Ron stared at him, still transfixed by the way the wires flowed over him. Felix tapped his foot impatiently waiting for him to finish.

When he was done, he promptly leaped up four stairs and turned back to look at his friends expectantly. He easily jumped another four steps.

"Oh that is just NOT fair!" Ron cried. A bullet whizzed by his head and hit the wall, concrete and dust flying.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and sped up the stairs, forgetting his earlier fatigue.

"Get back here, you thieves!" Dementor yelled, pocketing his weapon and running after them.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Felix panted, willing his legs to move faster.

Norkie trilled, and kept hopping up the steps. Ron froze.

"He talked!" Ron pointed a the green fuzzball in astonishment. He blinked down at the stuffed frog under his arm. Grasping it between his hands, Ron held it at eye level.

"Talk to me, Zuma!" he cried.

Felix grabbed his arm and dragged the blond boy further up the steps. "Norkie didn't talk, he make a noise! And stuffed animals don't even do that!" he growled.

They paused when a loud thump was heard behind them. Dementor was sprawled on the stairs, wheezing and panting.

"Give... me back...Theodore!" the scientist wheezed, a hand stretched out towards Ron, or rather, what Ron was holding.

"Just give him back the damn frog!" Felix rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Ron turned to him with tears in his eyes. "But Zuma and I have bonded!"

"He's not a part of our mission," Felix pointed out. "Do you really want Dementor to track you down over a stuffed animal?"

"You guys! Let's MOVE!" Norkie yelled as he sprinted past them, running in the opposite direction back down the stairs in his humanoid form.

"When did he change back?" Felix wondered out loud.

Ron looked to see what he was running from. "YAHH!" he screamed and took off in the direction Norkie had run. Felix glanced up the stairs, sighed and ran after the other two. Guards in red uniforms were pouring down the stairs in an attempt to cut off their escape. Felix's legs were really beginning to ache.

"Guys," he said when he caught up to them. "We really have to get out of here. I don't know how much longer my legs will hold."

"Same here," Ron gasped for air. "You'd think after how many years of running away from bad guys, I'd be used to this..."

"We'll have to go straight up to the city instead of my original plan," Norkie muttered.

"Does this new idea have any more stairs? Quite frankly, I'm ready to let the guards catch me this time," Ron complained.

They didn't have to run very long because soon they came to an elevator. Norkie calmly pushed the button and waited. The boys stared at the A.I. incredulously.

"Why didn't you tell us there was an elevator?" Ron shrieked, leaning heavily on Norkie. Felix's pride was more insistent than the stabbing pain in his legs, so he leaned against the wall instead of hanging on the ever lively A.I.

Norkie shrugged as the doors slid open and they all piled in the elevator. "You never asked."

Felix glared at him. "You're a sadist, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" he blinked and brushed green hair out of his eyes.

"Why didn't you use the elevator before now?" Felix yelled, his frustration level increasing.

"Because it'd be easier for a ship to pick us up if we were outside the city," Norkie explained.

"What ship?!" Felix threw his hands up and spun around. "Unless Wade can pull something out of his computer-loving butt, then we're stuck here on our own!"

"But what about Shego's ship?"

"Wait a minute... Shego has a ship? When did she get that?" Felix blinked, brought back from his anger at this new information.

"A couple of months ago," Norkie replied smugly.

At the smug look on the taller man's face, Felix felt his anger warming again. "It doesn't make a difference because she's not here to send it to us, is she?"

"She doesn't have to be. I'll send her a message when we get up to ground level," the A.I. stated matter of factly.

"It won't work. Shego's gone," Felix sighed.

"What?"

"She went missing. That's why Kim isn't here; she went after Shego," Felix said softly.

"But... why would she want to leave?" Norkie blinked at him with big round eyes, a bewildered quality in his expression. Felix had to push down a surge of sympathy for the A.I. Norkie may have a computer for a brain, be stronger, faster... but he isn't perfect, Felix realized. He may be top of the line technology, but he doesn't have the experience of what a human goes through. In some respects, he's the perfect man, but he could change to the mentality of a five year old in mere seconds. A five year old in an indestructible, powerful body. Felix winced. That could be a very dangerous combination.

"Look," Felix started with a sigh. "Do you trust Kim?"

"Of course. I don't trust anyone more. Except Shego... No, Shego likes to cause mischief and I wouldn't put it above her to stir up trouble, even with me. But not Kim, she's too honest-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Then trust her to work it out and find Shego." Felix rubbed his temples, fighting off a headache.

"Of course, if anyone could do it, it's Kim... But she _is_ only a teenager trying to track down the greatest supervillain on the planet."

"Norkie?"

"Yes?"

"Quit thinking so hard."

"Of course."

The doors slid open revealing darkness. Felix froze. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but that wasn't it. he could hear Ron stumbling around, bumping into things.

"Norkie?" Felix breathed.

"Hold on," he murmured back and Felix felt him move. Light flooded into the room, blinding Felix and Ron. From the boxes, rolled up rugs and other various things stacked on either side of the room and in front of them, they appeared to be in a warehouse. Wordlessly, Norkie led the way through the maze of boxes to the door on the other side. Before the A.I. could open the door, he felt a hand rest over his ribs and another on his arm. He glanced over at Ron sideways.

"He's not hitting on you, relax!" Felix told him with an exasperated sigh.

Ron blinked at the two of them. "I wasn't-"

"We know," Felix answered. Norkie still hadn't moved since Ron touched him. The blond boy shrugged and continued touching all over Norkie's torso.

"Life is just not fair..." he groaned.

"What?" Norkie grinned at him, already guessing at where this was headed.

"You don't sweat, do you?" Ron asked him, shoulders slumped. Felix just shook his head.

"Nope!" Norkie said happily, his grin getting wider.

"Do you at least get tired?" Felix inquired.

"Well, my systems CAN overheat, but the amount of exertion that I'd have to go through-"

"Just, just... open the door," Felix ordered in a feeble attempt to stop the ramblings of the A.I.

Norkie did as he was told and pushed the door outward. Light shone down from high above and the first thing the trio noticed was the heat. it pressed around them at all angles like being wrapped in a blanket.

"Eww..." Ron made a disgusted face and pawed at the air. "Sticky."

"Aw, and here I figured you'd like that," Felix drawled with a grin, pushing Ron outside gently. Ron recovered from the soft shove quickly and tried to look suave and cool, buffing his nails on his shirt.

"Well, it's not like I haven't been in a sticky situation bef-oomph!" he was cut off abruptly when he tripped over his own feet and landed face down in the dirt.

"You're so smooth when you want to be, do you know that?" Felix chuckled and helped Ron out of his sprawl.

Norkie blinked at them. "What-"

"Don't ask," they said in unison, waving him off.

"In that case, should we perhaps find a place to stay until we devise a plan?" Norkie questioned.

"Yes! And the Ron-man can get some lovin' from some mexican girls!" Ron rubbed his hands together in anticipation. he wilted when he felt a hard gaze intently drilling its way through him. Ron slowly looked sideways, and met Felix's blue eyes. "I-uh, erm... Ow!" he yelled as Felix smacked the back of his head. "It's a force of habit!"

"Are we not in Puerto Rico?" Norkie blinked in confusion.

"Yes, we are, Norkie. Ron just doesn't have a clue that Puerto Rico is different from Mexico," Felix pointed out to the A.I.

"Well, everyone speaks Spanish, what's the difference?" Ron squeaked, still rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, Norkie?" Felix said, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Yes?"

"We need to get you some clothes."

"Yeah," Norkie nodded, looking down at his body. "Why don't I just change back?"

Felix blinked and nodded in agreement. A few seconds later, Felix's wrist sprouted a green fur ball and they walked out onto the main road.

Stands of food, clothing and other accessories were placed on either side of the dirt road in front of a few buildings. There were a lot of people walking to their various destinations. Ron, being a pale blond boy, stood out like a sore thumb among the native Hispanics. Tourists were easily spotted, though there weren't as many out as expected. The fiery sun and humid summer weather had pushed them to stay inside their rooms with their fans.

"Just a thought... does anyone know how to speak Spanish? Or have any money for that matter?" Felix thought out loud.

"Sure I do," Ron said, scanning the crowd.

"Really?" Felix skeptically asked, staring at the blond boy. Ron grinned and winked at a passing woman.

"Hola, senorita!" he remarked, slicking back his hair.

"Is that the extent of your Spanish abilities?"

"Yup."

Felix slapped his forehead. "Great..." he looked down at the furry Norkie. "Come on All Knowing Great One, please tell me you have a Spanish dictionary locked away somewhere in that brain..."

Norkie's eyes narrowed, but he finally nodded.

"Okay, so our first order of business is getting Norkie some clothes so he can translate," Felix announced as he looked for the nearest clothing stand. He paused when Norkie jumped off his wrist and landed on the ground to stare at Ron intently.

"What?"

The little A.I. leaped onto Ron's pants and disappeared into his pocket. A second later a green fuzzy meteor shot from Ron's pocket and hit a wall nearby. Rufus poked his head out of his pocket, chittering madly.

"Wow, sorry buddy, I'm sure he didn't mean to invade your pocket," Ron said and put Rufus back. when he pulled his hand back out, it brushed against something cool. Ron grabbed it and took it out. The communicator's black screen stared back at him.

"You killed it, Ron," Felix said dryly, looked at the scuffed up object.

"No I didn't, it still works," Ron replied stubbornly. Then it dawned on him. "Ohh, that's what Norkie was trying to tell us! Oh no, Norkie!" Ron wailed and knelt down next to the tiny A.I. laying on the ground. " _Nooooo_! He was such a lovable little A.I.!" he cried picking the ball of green fur up. He promptly dropped it, clutching at his hand.

"He _bit_ me! I don't believe it, he bit me!" shrieked Ron. Norkie stood back up on his stubby little feet and he glared, his eyes burning like Shego's trademark, at Ron.

"I take back anything nice I've ever said about you." Ron sniffed. Felix grabbed his hand and kissed his bitten finger.

"You're fine, Ron. Norkie..." He held out his arm for Norkie to hop on. "Let's go because I want to get out of this god forsaken heat!"


End file.
